


Missing

by Phoenix



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix/pseuds/Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Naruto brings back Sasuke from his attempted betrayal, Tsunade is forced to do something awful.  Unable to accept it, Jiraiya takes matters into his own hands.  But will running off with Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji really be a good idea?   Or will making them Missing Nin be the worse thing he could have done?  And what is he going to do with Iruka, Kakashi, and Shikamaru?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Please always check here each chapter for exact warnings, content, pairings, and anything else that might be relevant. Ratings and content can change drastically from one part to another. 
> 
> Title: Missing  
> Author: Phoenix  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto. I am poor. No money made for this; it is strictly for entertainment.  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Pairing: None this part  
> Rating: Adults only for all my stuff, though this part is PG. It will go much higher in later chapters.  
> Warnings: AU!, I TOTALLY PLAY AROUND WITH THE TIMELINE, Dark stuff is happening, kidnapping, betrayal, seals and curses, abuse of young nin is mentioned, suffering, yaoi, and I wrote it. Can’t deal? Don’t read.

Jiraiya stormed out of the Hokage’s office with a furious look on his face. Even her bodyguards jumped out his way. Though no one knew for sure why he was so angry, everyone knew the subject of their discussion: his student Naruto.

The young ninja had brought back the Uchiha heir unconscious but alive and then collapsed from his many wounds; only later did anyone realize how close they came to losing Sasuke to Orochimaru. Naruto had barely reached the human heart hiding behind his friend’s desperate need for revenge. And only because Sasuke thought he’d killed the little blond. Both were still in the hospital and had been for a long time. They’d almost lost them; Jiraiya’s heart clenched. Too close. A few more minutes and they would both have been dead.

Which was what caused Tsunade to go too far in his opinion. Before either boy could wake up and offer an explanation, she’d placed seals and curses on each. Sasuke would never be able to access more than a tiny bit of chakra or go more than a hundred yards beyond his clan’s home. The latter was dormant until he went home, but then, he became a prisoner of the Leaf; nothing more than a pawn to breed a new Uchiha clan from. Already a list of potential candidates was being created and the laws were being altered so Sasuke could have more than one wife. It was disgusting. To use a person like that? How could she? “For the good of Leaf” rang hollow in his ears. 

Naruto got off little better. He was no longer able to access any chakra. Not even the normal amount everyone else in the village could. His healing ability was cut down to half that of a regular person; the few moments Jiraiya found him conscious, the kid had acted drugged, unable to form a complete sentence or understand where he was, and it wasn’t going to change. For the rest of his life, Naruto would be safe, a prisoner of the Leaf in a nice house surrounded by dozens of bodyguards, completely helpless, without the ability to take care of himself. Dreams of someday becoming Hokage and earning everyone’s respect were shattered beyond repair, like Sasuke’s wish for revenge.

No one should be treated like that. Jiraiya could see Tsunade wanted to protect the Clan from what those boys may become. However, he thought there was another way: Train them. Teach them to be great ninjas; pound self-control and high morals and ideals into their thick skulls. Surely that would keep them safe from other clans and free up fighters to help guard the village. She refused to listen. Tomorrow Sasuke would go home, forever, and Naruto would be transferred to a safe-house, also forever.

“It’s wrong,” he hissed, leaving the main building. 

No one should be locked away for the rest of their lives. Especially if they hadn’t done anything to deserve it. Growling under his breath, growing more frustrated and angry with every step, the great Sage stalked over to the hospital. 

Doctors noted his arrival and sent messengers to notify the Hokage, but knew better than to try stopping him. No surprise there. Being one of the Sages did have its advantages. Yet a big shock was waiting for him once he reached Naruto’s room.

Over the month he’d been bedridden, only Sakura, Iruka, and Kakashi visited. No one else. Iruka was the most common visitor, coming almost every night no matter how tired he was from missions, teaching, or working the Mission Desk. Kakashi came by any time he completed a mission and had enough energy to keep from collapsing. Sakura spent more time in Sasuke’s room; perhaps vying for position as his bride. Jiraiya didn’t care. More people should care considering how much the kid had risked and lost for the village. Just another sign of what was wrong with the village if you asked him. 

However, as he opened the door none of the usual citizens of Konoha were there. Instead, a young man with very long hair sat next to the bed. The youth turned to face the newcomer and Jiraiya got his first good look at Neji. He’d known the boy was somewhere on the floor; Naruto kept whimpering about his comrades in his fitful sleep. So, being the kind Sensei that he was, the pervert author had gone to find each and brought the information of their continued health to his student, which resulted in Naruto getting more sleep. Though why this ninja was in the room escaped him.

“What do you want?” He snapped, taking some of his anger out on the nearest target. 

Neji stared at him levelly not averting his eyes nor flinching. 

“I heard about what the Hokage did to him. I thought he might need someone to talk to.”

“And how could you possibly understand what he’s going through?” Probably was here to gloat over the village’s outcast finally being locked up. Damn this village and its people!

Neji didn’t answer, removing his forehead protector instead. Jiraiya inhaled a startled breath when the Hyuuga curse was revealed. He knew that seal; anger built into pure fury. 

“I understand a great deal about being controlled by others," the young man continued. "About having your life dictated to you.” 

“What the hell is wrong with this place?!” The Sage exploded. “What kind of sick people curse kids!?”

He was going to go kill the Hyuuga Clan head. Slowly. Over weeks. 

“Naruto convinced me we could change our destiny. That we didn’t have to bow before the will of others.” Emotion cut off the young man’s voice or a moment. What might have been tears began to hover along his eyes only to be brushed away harshly. “He believed it so deeply I believed it. I want to help him when he finally realizes all of it was just a stupid dream. He’ll need someone to keep him from giving up entirely.”

“So you expect him to take this lying down?” As if. The boy was going to yell and scream….

“What else can he do? With his chakra suppressed like this, it will be months before he finds the strength to even get out of bed.”

The writer’s mental rant stuttered to a halt. Right. Jiraiya cast a sad look at the small blond. He had just enough chakra to stay alive; nothing was left to feed his spirit. Naruto would be like an old, tired man. Unable to do the simplest things for himself, it probably wouldn't take long for the situation to destroy his spirit. A quiet, beaten Naruto? The image burned into the Sage’s mind. Better to kill him. But they couldn’t do that for fear of releasing the demon fox.

“Damn you, Tsunade,” he roared and slammed his fist into the wall next to the door, startling a group of ANBU just entering the room. “What the fuck do you want?”

“The Hokage wants the beast moved tonight.” The one wearing a tiger mask recovered first. 

“I’ll take him in the morning.” No one else was going to touch his student. 

“The Hokage…” 

Jiraiya cut him off. “Can kiss my ass. I’ll do it myself. And if any of you ever call him a beast in front of me again, I’ll kill you myself.”

“Or I will.” Neji said from behind him, eyes gone dangerously pale.

Trying to look unimpressed, the ANBU backed away, leaving a rather stunned old ninja.

“Why are you standing up for him?” He gestured to Naruto with his chin.

Neji paused, as if trying to comprehend his declaration of protectiveness. For several moments he simply worked on sorting out his feelings. Jiraiya waited; though his eyes looked over his new ally. This was another kid forced to grow up too soon. How much more could the boy take before he snapped? What was he, 13? 14? Far too young to have to carry a burden like the mark on his forehead.

“He’s not going to be able to take care of himself anymore.” Neji found the floor fascinating as he spoke. “For the first time, Naruto’s dream is really out of reach. For me, it’s easy to accept enslavement. I’ve had almost my entire life to get used to it. But I still remember how if felt. The first time I was forced to understand my position in the Hyuuga Clan. The humiliation. Helplessness. 

Naruto’s not like me. He’s been free all his life. Wild. Full of crazy hopes, dreams, and ideals. I used to think he was an idiot. He’s not.” Neji finally raised his head to glare at the older ninja. 

“He’s not! Others spout wonderful hopes and do nothing to fulfill them. They lie and cheat while pretending to be good people. All that power and wealth and not an ounce of compassion or love. 

And Naruto, the dobe, who has nothing, no one, cares about his enemies, total strangers, and the people of this village who hurt him all his life. He’d lay his life down for me without my having done a thing to earn it!”

Neji fought back tears; the enormity of what the Hokage had done to Naruto fully hitting him. No more smiles. No silly pranks or unending optimism. There would be a broken boy who lost everything in their place. Why didn’t anyone else see how monstrous that was? 

“If he can’t be free, how could you?” Jiraiya said softly. 

Neji flinched guiltily. Naruto had given him the strength to dream of freedom. Yet the dream could not survive the blonde’s own enslavement. Nor Sasuke’s. Locking up the Golden Boy and the dobe meant his hopes were foolish. Further, he had to watch someone who valued freedom so highly lose it; essentially live the same life as Neji did. A brief glimpse of light washed away by reality. He was going to be the Main family’s slave until he died defending them or they killed him for some slight. Or worse, forced him to produce an heir they could enslave and continue the cycle. 

“It’s not right.” Neji protested, a tear streaking down one cheek. He wiped it away quickly; ninjas did not cry. 

“Yeah, they do, boy. Yeah they do.” Suddenly he was wrapped in a fierce hug, shielded from the world. For the first time in his life, Neji gave in to his frustrations, sorrows, and pain, crying endlessly against the Sage. “Shhh. It’ll be alright.”

No it wouldn’t. How could it?

“I’ll make it right.” 

Neji didn’t know if the old man could read his thoughts or not; right then the concern meant little. Someone was offering him comfort. A thing no one had done since his father’s death.   
Though a highly skilled ninja, he was still a child. One who’d been put through too much too quickly. Lost too many things in the space of a few weeks. Held in strong arms, Neji let years of suffering pour out.

Jiraiya held the shaking form trying to think of a way out of this. The most obvious plan was to take his student and run. He could easily undo everything Tsunade had done. But then what?   
Naruto would want to come back for Sasuke. Not a real problem there. Orochimaru’s seals were harder to destroy, not impossible. Except, that gave him two students. And the HUNTERS were certain to be set on them. The ANBU too, which meant Ibiki after them. And what about this kid, Neji? Could he really just leave him a slave? 

“Hey, kid.” 

Neji sniffled, looking up at him, embarrassment at having let a stranger see him so weak turning his cheeks scarlet. He never let anyone see him cry! What had been done to Naruto combined with nearly dying himself was pushing the young man to his limits. Even ANBU broke occasionally. Yet, he couldn't help feeling ashamed over losing control in front of a stranger.

“What would happen if I broke that seal on you?” 

Horror lit up white eyes. “You can’t! He’ll know. Hiashi will feel it.”

“Which means he comes after you to kill you, right?”

“Of course. If a member of the Branch family could break free, it would threaten the Main family’s power and control over the Clan.”

“Then I’ll have to do it after we’ve reached a safe place.”

Puzzled eyes searched Jiraiya’s face. “You- You can….You would…?”

“Piece of cake,” the Sage sniffed. “I am the Great Jiraiya after all. But you’ll have to come with me, Naruto, and Sasuke.”

“The Hokage will never allow it.” Free? Could it be real? He hardly dared to hope. Not after having those hopes destroyed once already. 

“Oh she’ll throw a fit to be sure. However, she ain’t going to catch us. Not until I’ve trained you lot to handle anything this or any village can send after you.”

The two stared at each other for several minutes. This was a huge decision to make. Once they fled, none of them could return to Konoha. HUNTER ninjas and ANBU would track them. Friends were left behind possibly to become enemies. He might someday be forced to fight those who were now his friends. To the death. Could he do that? Would they? Yet, Naruto, Sasuke, and he would be free. 

Free. 

But there was the danger. If they failed, death would be the best outcome; far worse punishments could be given. Still...free. A dream that filled his life. 

“I’ll do whatever I can to help.” Neji agreed to run. 

Maybe he would be killed for this, but it was better than living the rest of his life as a slave waiting to be used or murdered. Whatever the future held, he would face it. Maybe even with some new friends.

“Then let’s get started. Can you get Sasuke out of his room?”

“No problem. They’re allowing him to come visit Naruto any time he wants. With his being moved in the morning, I’m sure no one will object to Sasuke seeing his friend one last time.” 

Seeing the skeptical look from the older man, Neji explained. 

“He hasn’t visited because he blames himself for this. Shikamaru told him how the curse seal works but Sasuke believes he should have had the strength to resist it.”

Jiraiya nodded and the boy slipped out of the room. Naturally the kid was blaming himself for Tsunade’s choice. Kakashi’d explained the amount of guilt and shame Sasuke was carrying around as the avenger of the Uchiha. Why hadn’t anyone gotten him help? Were the people of Konoha so blind? The questions had to wait. Once the pair came back, they could start running. So thinking, he began getting Naruto out of the bed and into his regular clothes. He was almost done when someone else disrupted his plans. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” A voice behind him echoed with outrage. “Get your hands off him.”

Iruka. The voice and worry for Naruto were unmistakable. Perhaps the first person to ever care about the boy. To see his potential. If there was anyone Naruto would miss and want to see again, it was Iruka. Well, since he was here…

“Iruka,” Jiraiya turned with a big smile. “I completely forgot about you. Thank the Gods for your showing up. It would have been a great bother to come back here to get you.”

Before Iruka had a chance to fully process what he was hearing, Jiraiya punched him in the stomach hard enough to knock him to his knees; as he knelt gasping for breath, the pervert Sage formed a sleeping seal and calmly burned it in young teacher’s shoulder. Iruka collapsed without a sound.

“What are you doing?” Sasuke hissed from the open door as Jiraiya scooped up the unconscious man. 

“Just adding another kidnapping to my list of crimes.” 

The boys continued to gawk. Taking them was one thing, they were willing. To actually kidnap someone, however? Especially someone like Iruka-sensei! 

“Listen. Iruka helped raise Naruto. No matter what, he’s not going to take the kid going missing lightly. He’ll come after us and Naruto might even try to go back just to see Iruka again.”

He kept silent about the further consequences of their escape. Iruka, being the closest person Naruto had to family, would have been handed over to Ibiki for "questioning." Knowing the torturer as he did, Jiraiya was certain the man would do as little damage as possible, but there was no reason to risk it. He didn't even want to think what Naruto's enemies would do if they got their hands on the little teacher. Fate smiled on them all when he interrupted the Sage. 

“You didn’t hurt him?” Apparently Sasuke cared for someone other than his best friend.

“Of course not. I’m not a bully.” Hurting someone with Iruka’s power would be like kicking a puppy. Since when did he have such a bad reputation? Sure he was a world class pervert and peeping tom, but that didn’t make him a bad person.

“Lock the door and let’s get moving. We’ve only got a few more hours of dark and we’ll need every second.”

“How far do you think we’ll get?” Neji asked, twisting the door’s lock.

“There’s a place not too far from here. It’s hidden and only people who know about it can find it. No one else in Konoha knows.”

“And then?” Sasuke struggled to stand, though he accepted help from Neji with surprising ease. 

“I get rid of those damn seals and shit. From there, I’m not sure. There are places we can go and I’ll have to train the lot of you. Maybe our dear sensei can help.” He hefted Iruka over one shoulder and cradled Naruto against his chest. 

“Iruka isn’t going to be happy when he wakes up.” Sasuke observed. “He’ll try to talk us into going back.”

“Yeah.” Which left him with few options. “Let’s worry about that after we’ve escaped.”

The young ninjas nodded; all three leapt out of the window and into the night. Behind was enslavement and destroyed dreams. Ahead of them lay the gates of Konoha and freedom. However, none of the trio thought it was going to be that easy. They also missed the shadow that leapt after them.


	2. Escape!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best laid plans hardly ever go off without a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no pairings. Wait for it...it is coming. Shikamaru joins the cast this part. 
> 
>  
> 
> Author: Phoenix  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto. I am poor. No money made for this; it is strictly for entertainment.  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Pairing: None this part  
> Rating: Adults only for all my stuff  
> Warnings: AU!, Dark stuff is happening, some slight violence, plotting, suffering, yaoi, and I wrote it. Can’t deal? Don’t read.

They were slowed by both Sasuke's condition and the load Jiraiya carried. He must be getting old if one full grown man and a kid kept him from moving at top speed. At this rate, the ANBU would notice Naruto missing before they reached the gates; bad, very, very, very bad. The buildings on either side of the street looked more sinister than usual and he steered them toward a park. There would be some cover at least; plenty of places to hide and street lights to show any pursuers. Not to mention plenty of room to maneuver if it came to that. 

"We have to move faster," Sasuke panted. "They'll find us soon."

Jiraiya had a scathing retort ready when six shadows suddenly appeared in front of them. The three mobile ninjas skidded to a halt as one, bunching together for safety instinctively with Sasuke and Neji slightly behind the older man who in turn gently placed his burdens on the ground and stepped forward. 

"Go home, Jiraiya-sama." It was the same tiger-masked ANBU from the hospital. "You do not want to do this."

"Yes, I do." The pervert growled. 

"You'll be banished from the village. And the others will suffer. Think about them."

Mentioning the children was a big mistake. "I am thinking about them. How dare you or anyone do this to kids?" 

He all but roared the final word. The ANBU took a step back. An enraged Sage was more than a little frightening. But they had a mission.

"There are six of us, Jiraiya-sama. You may stop four of us, however the other two will be forced to deal with the children. Shouldn't you be worried about what will happen to them? My men will not be gentle."

"We can handle ourselves," Neji sneered. He and Sasuke took up attack positions. It was all bravado; ANBU could take them down without effort, and Sasuke was visibly swaying on his feet. 

"If you stop now, we will not tell Neji's uncle what he has done and no harm with come to the bea....Naruto or Sasuke."

"No harm with come to them anyway." A new voice declared from somewhere deep in the shadowed bushes. "Jiraiya-sama, please act quickly." 

"What the...?" The ANBU tried to move and found themselves helpless; a long streak of dark, illuminated by the street lamps, held each still. "A Nara shadow trick?"

"Quickly!" The voice repeated. Jiraiya needed no further insistence; without Naruto and Iruka to slow him down, the pervert sensei could move faster than most people could track. Not a single ANBU squad member saw what sent them into dreamless unconsciousness. 

"Who's there?" Jiraiya demanded as the last ninja hunter collapsed behind him. 

Almost shyly, a young man stepped into the light, sighing. "I thought this would be less troublesome."

"Shikamaru?" Neji and Sasuke chorused. 

"What are you up to, boy?" Jiraiya suspected a trick while holding a bit of hope in his heart; perhaps he had judged his old friend too quickly and too harshly. Pieces were beginning to fall into place. 

"I heard what they did to Naruto. It's not right." No one seemed terribly convinced. "And all the missions I've been sent on are too much bother. Going with you should be less trouble."

"Lazy as always." Sasuke scoffed as he fell against Neji, all his energy used up trying to appear strong. 

"So we just take you along?" The old man couldn't believe he'd just been saddled with another kid. No matter what his uniform said, traveling with them would be extremely dangerous. S Rank at least. Did no one in this village treat their children right? 

"He did save us. If we leave him, he could be punished severely." Neji didn't want to think what that might mean. Shikamaru was lazy and easily bored, but he was a good friend. 

"Fine. He can come. Pick up Naruto. I'll carry Iruka."

There was much more to this event than just a friend helping out. Jiraiya wasn’t sure whose side the boy really was on. Honestly, it didn't matter. Where they were going, no one could follow. Nothing would help Shikamaru if he decided to betray them; not even Tsunade. Besides, a nagging worry tickled the back of his mind. This was all so perfectly timed. Coldly he watched the boy lift Naruto. There was a surprising gentleness and caring as the Nara heir arranged his charge in a fireman's carry. Perhaps this youth really did care what happened to the blonde. Or perhaps Tsunade hadn’t changed as much as he thought; he prayed she knew what she was doing.

"Come on. The sun'll be up soon." 

Jiraiya let the others go ahead. As they passed the gates, silent and unseen, a feeling of dread came over him. What he'd just done could never be undone. Should he be wrong about Tsunade, none of these boys were ever going to be welcome in Konoha again. Hunted for the rest of their lives. Was this the right thing? What if he couldn't protect them from Orochimaru and the Akatsuki? What if they never did become powerful enough to defy those wanting to control and use them?

He pushed those thoughts away. Second guessing himself was a mistake. Each of those kids held the potential to be great ninjas. His duty was to see they got that chance. Neji, Naruto, Sasuke. Used, hated, controlled. The only chance any had for freedom or happiness lay outside Leaf. They just needed a little luck.

Lurking in the shadows, a figure watched the young men and Sage leave. With a sigh, it turned and headed for the Hokage's home. Instead of being entirely dark, a single candle burned in the bedroom. Tsunade sat at her desk, waiting, worried, doors to her balcony wide open. She neither turned nor acknowledged the visitor suddenly appearing outside.

"They escaped. As planned, Hokage-sama." The shadow spoke.

"Thank you, Shino. You planted the bug?"

"Yes. I'll be able to find them no matter where they go."

"Then follow them and report back in a week." She didn't dare look at the boy; too many emotions were visible on her face; including fear. "If anything or anyone finds them, you know how to signal."

"Neji has joined them."

That was unexpected. Not too alarming though. Jiraiya would be able to handle the Hyuuga seal, and if he couldn’t, she didn’t dare interfere. No one besides a very trusted few knew of the plan. Ordering Hyuuga to not react to an escape was certain to draw unwanted attention.

"Report anything else out of the ordinary."

"Yes, Hokage-sama,” and he was gone. 

Tsunade blew out the candle and tried to get some rest. She'd done everything possible. The Council demanded Naruto be contained; Sasuke begin a new line of Uchihas. Despite her objects, they Sealed both young men. However, none of the Council seemed to grasp a simple fact: there weren't enough ninjas to protect the boys. 

After Orochimaru's attack, the Leaf's strength was cut almost in half. Every fighter was needed to ensure other Clans didn't try to take advantage of their weakness. Who would guard Naruto and Sasuke? Not even her strongest fighters, Kakashi and Gai had been able to stand against Itachi and his partner. Jiraiya couldn’t be expected to enforce something he found abhorrent.

As things stood, Kakashi would be too exhausted to be of much use once his current mission was done. Gai and the others were showing signs of stress. That left people like kind Iruka and the children to take on missions far above their ability. She put them in teams to make it easier, yet sooner or later, someone wasn't going to come back. However, what other options were there? None.

Which was why she had called Shikamaru to her office and they spent a full day discussing how the Council's order would affect Konoha. Over and over they came to the same conclusion; if Naruto and Sasuke remained in the village, they were going to be taken and the Leaf destroyed. So, options were explored.

Once more, only one answer came to light and a plan was formed. Jiraiya, despite being a peeping tom and pervert, was a good man. He would never leave Naruto in the condition the Council wanted. So he was certain to kidnap the blond and run away. No doubt the old man could stay hidden; ninjas always failed to find him when he wished to remain lost. Knowing his student well, Jiraiya should take Sasuke. The three would be joined by Shikamaru whose mission was to act as spy and carry a bug planted by Shino, who in turn reported back to Tsunade. 

It was the best plan either could form. Shikamaru's quick mind plotted out all the different things that might go wrong; it was still worth the risk. Tsunade agreed with Jiraiya about training the boys. Truly that was the best way to ensure their safety. Though a part of her wished to lock Naruto away, to keep him safe. Too many of her loved ones had been lost; taking this risk with him made her heart ache in a way it hadn't for years. What if this was the wrong choice? Yet things were going pretty much to plan.

So far, only the addition of Neji was out of sequence. His escaping Konoha was not shocking. Who failed to leap for freedom when it was offered? At least the back-up plan to get Sasuke into the group wasn't needed. But where from here? How many other deviations from the plan were going to happen? 

Shino had to report back at least once every two weeks and later once a month. Due to being poisoned and the length of time it remained in his system, the young man would never achieve a higher rank. His skills were stunted. Permanently. The young nin barely had enough chakra to feed his bugs. Taking on this mission was his way of proving he could still help his village. 

Tsunade stared into the dark. So many children were being risked. Her oldest friend. Too much could go wrong. Yet, a terrible fate awaited the boys if they stayed. 

Round and round she argued with herself. The ifs; the possibilities. As dawn rose over the horizon, the Hokage continued to worry, sleepless. And she knew many more such nights were to come. Though hope told her they would be well worth it.


	3. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya leads them to safe place. But is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neji abuse in this chapter. Not nice to Hiashi. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto. I am poor. No money made for this; it is strictly for entertainment.  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Pairing: None this part  
> Rating: Adults only for all my stuff  
> Warnings: Dark stuff is happening, suffering, yaoi, and I wrote it. Can’t deal? Don’t read.

Jiraiya raced through the night with his strange group. Here he was carrying the unconscious form of Konoha's most beloved teacher, Umino Iruka, leading a cursed young man who was basically a slave of a respected family in the same village, Hyuuga Neji, the heir to another family's duty, Uchiha Sasuke, and a young spy who carried a demon possessed blond, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto. When had life gotten this complicated? Used to be, all he had to worry about was someone catching him peeping. Yet he would not leave a single boy behind.

Neji wanted to be free; except he was cursed to serve or die. Freedom was nothing more than a dream. One that turned him bitter and cruel as he came to lose faith in ever attaining his goal. He had been drowning in despair until he met the blond, Naruto. Somehow, the noisy boy managed to change the destinies of those around him. Neji now had the strength to chase his dream once more. 

Then there was Sasuke. Heir of the Uchiha family. Pawn. Avenger. And still, somehow, he remained a child; perhaps because no one other than Kakashi had ever shown him how to become a man. Tormented almost into insanity by Orochimaru's curse, the kid had lost his mind and tried to betray the village only to be brought back by said village's most hated member, Naruto. Again Naruto managed to save the day against all the odds. 

Not that the people of Konoha cared. To them, he would always be the demon fox; a thing to fear and hate. Jiraiya despised them for it. How could anyone treat a child so poorly? The thought gave him pause.

When he first met Naruto, something about the young man had drawn him. There was a surprising mixture of sadness and defiance in his eyes. Such determination combined with absolutely no idea how to properly use it. Naruto seemed so anxious to prove himself. Show he wasn't a monster or a danger; make people see the real him. 

Anger welled up in Jiraiya as he thought about how much the kid must have suffered and never guessed why, never understood the villagers treating him as they did. Why hadn’t the Hokage done something? It wasn’t like him to let needless pain continue. They were all lucky Naruto refused to give into despair. Or had that been the whole point? Had the villagers deliberately shunned Naruto in the hopes that the Third would lock him away forever, thus eliminating the danger? Could they really be so heartless? 

“Sasuke?!” Neji’s startled voice caused him to stop. The others stopped as one, turning to find Neji holding an unconscious Uchiha. 

"He just collapsed." Frantic white eyes looked to the old man for an explanation. Sasuke was one of the toughest fighters around. How could he just simply shutdown?

"It's the seal," Jiraiya said quietly. "Damn thing is locking up most of his power. I didn't think it would be this bad though." He quickly checked to see how much chakra was flowing in the kid's body, cursing silently when all the blocks and shunts became visible. "They've got him pretty well helpless."

Neji cursed silently to himself; he should have thought of checking chakra flow before calling for help. Yet, as the night sky grew increasingly lighter, worry ate at him more and more. He tried to clear his mind with a few deep breathes. Calm was the key to survival. There was no way his uncle could stand up to someone like Jiraiya. At last, he would be free. That was IF they could reach safety before sunrise. 

"The sun will be up soon." Shikamaru put in, still busy catching his breath, but his mind was always working at least two steps ahead. "Neji's uncle will notice he's missing."

The threat hung in the air. Once the Hyuuga clan found their greatest fighter gone nothing would stop them from activating the curse; whether to kill or cause pain remained unknown. 

"Can you carry him?" 

If not, Jiraiya was certain he could. The most important thing was to get these kids to safety and undo those curses and seals as soon as possible. Then they could worry about being chased and the young teacher whom they'd kidnapped.

"Yes."

With a nod, the old pervert set off again, watching Neji throw Sasuke over his shoulder and follow. Shikamaru paused to look around before joining them. Jiraiya fought back laughter; the kid made for a terrible spy. Oh he was fairly certain from the second the Nara heir stepped into the light Tsunade sent him. It was just too convenient. She never could trust him; always thought he was going to mess up. 

As long as their little spy didn't do anything to endanger his new students, he could stay. Otherwise, Jiraiya would have to show the kid, Tsunade, and the Council what real seal work looked like. He could have the boy forgetting his name, skills, and anything else that came to mind. Only Kakashi knew obscure seals well enough to undo them. Not that he would. Having two of his students treated so poorly just might make his memory a bit shaky. 

At the thought of his former pupil, Jiraiya winced; the ANBU were certain to question him first. Hopefully they would believe the truth. He'd been an ANBU captain once; that must count for something. Then again maybe not. Konoha had changed much in the time he'd been away. Not in a good way either. However, Jiraiya knew Ibiki and the man might be a tortureror, but he was never needlessly cruel. The Council could scream all it liked, Ibiki would not hurt an innocent. 

At the edge of a dark forest, he called for the boys to halt. They'd traveled less than twenty miles yet all of them were looking thoroughly exhausted; stamina training would be the first thing they trained for; in his day, ninja could travel twice this distance and not even break a sweat. 

He watched their expressions as they viewed the silent wood before them, attempting to understand why it made them uneasy. Neji tried using his eyes to See but immediately closed them, shying away at what he found. Shikamaru noted this and didn't bother to trying any further. 

"What did you see, Neji?" Jiraiya asked quietly. There was little time, yet it was important for them to understand what this place was.

"It's empty." A bit of confusion and awe filled his voice.

"Empty?'

"No life. No Chakra anywhere. How is that possible?" Unconsciously, he had shifted into a defensive stance. This place grated on his nerves, felt like an enemy was waiting nearby, and made his skin crawl all at once. Yet how could this forest exist? 

Jiraiya smiled at the boy's reaction. All things had some form of Chakra. All living things at least. However, this part of the forest did not. Years ago, young and stupid, he'd blown a mission and been forced to run for his life. Wounded, alone, almost out of Chakra, and exhausted, he had passed out in the trees above this place. Later, as the sun rose, he awoke to his pursuers leaping through the treetops searching for him. Fortunately, he'd fallen into some thick bushes which kept him well hidden. They would only work for a few moments, though. The foreign ninja were sure to sense his Chakra soon; that had been what gave him away in their village and it was this information about their new technique he was sent to gather. 

Minutes passed as they jumped from tree to tree over his head as if uneasy. Twice ninja looked right at him without seeing him. Finally, their leader called for them to search further on. For more than a full day, Jiraiya had simply stayed under the bushes, unmoving, waiting for his strength to return; once it did, he examined the forest carefully. Nothing moved. No birds were in the trees or air; no bugs could be seen or heard. Even the wind seemed still. There was a hole in the fabric of the world and he had managed to fall into it. 

As the years progressed, the peeping tom found no one could track him once he entered the strangely silent area of the woods; his Chakra got swallowed by the emptiness while still remaining a part of him. His best guess was that most simply could not stand looking at the dead spot long enough to find anyone concealed by it; most avoided the area entirely, traveling miles out of their way in order to miss this forest. Of course, Jiraiya admitted to not being the deepest of thinkers; there could be an unrelated reason for all those things. What did it matter as long he had a place to hide out and write?

He built a shelter there and a training grounds, eventually learning the trick to tracking chakra in the forest. Others who did not know the trick were unable to find when he was there; their chakra stood out like bonfires giving him plenty of time to prepare and hide. The one place in the whole world he was perfectly safe. It should keep the boys safe as well. A Home away from home of a sort. This place was his sanctuary and now, hopefully, it would be the boys'. Though he really had no idea what he was going to do with Iruka. Well, no pleasant ideas. 

"How?' Neji repeated, looking to him for answers. A kind of horror filled his face; nothing should be as dead as this piece of forest.

"From what I could find out, a great war was fought here more than a thousand years ago. Two leaders fought for a week before there was an explosion so powerful it leveled all the trees. When the clans came to see who won, they found both dead and the land like this: empty."

"But there are trees and bushes! A forest!." Shikamaru insisted. "How can there be a forest without Chakra?"

The old pervert laughed. "That I do not know." He slapped Shikamaru on the back, staggering him so badly he almost dropped the unconscious blond. "Maybe you will figure it out. All I can say is that no one has ever been able to find me here. Even in plain view, their eyes shy away from this place. There’s a trick to tracking chakra in this place and it might take a few days before you feel fully comfortable here. I’ll teach you all about it once we get settled.”  
Quickly he led them into the darkness. They’d only gone about a mile, when, without warning, the trees opened into a clearing. Neji and Shikamaru goggled. Both gently set their charges down, turning full circle to see the immense structure laid out before them. How could they have missed this? It was huge!

Before them was not a simple shelter; rather it was a complicated compound set into the trees and bushes. Three small houses sat almost indistinguishable from the trees though they were a bit overgrown. What looked like stumps in the middle of the clearing were actually training equipment if examined closely. On the whole, Jiraiya must have spent a great deal of time and thought creating his hideaway. 

"I come here whenever I don't want others to bother me. In fact, I write my best novels here after doing my research." 

He set Iruka down next to the slumbering pair; the older ninja shifted in his enforced sleep to curl protectively around them. The author chuckled softly. The young teacher really was cute. Too bad he wasn't a woman. 

"It needs cleaning," Shikamaru moaned. "I guess that means more work."

"Azuma should have broken you of your bad habit, boy." 

A new voice filled the early morning air. Kakashi stepped out of the shadows; dark half-moons, signs of no sleep and too many missions, made his eyes look sunken. Exhaustion was evident in every movement and yet he was still using his Sharingan to see their conditions.

"Better hurry, Sensei. Neji's chakra is already shifting. This place is protecting him from the curse at the moment, but it won't last long."

"What are you doing here?" Jiraiya growled, already forming the seals to free the Hyuuga boy. 

Kakashi's response was silenced when, with a gasp, the young ninja in question clutched his head, bending over in agony. The pervert's eyes hardened as the last hand motion was completed; someone was going to pay dearly for this kid's pain. 

"He knows," Neji groaned. "He's going to kill me."

"No, he won't." With a growl, Jiraiya ripped away Neji's head protector and placed his hand on the cursed seal. Blue light exploded between the two as the youth screamed. 

"Hold him!" The pervert ordered Kakashi.

The damn curse was actually fighting back, almost as if it had a life of its own. He could feel Hisashi's chakra trying to manipulate Neji's and injure the boy. At best, the amount of chakra being turned against the young Hyuuga would do serious damage and force him to remain in one place until Clan Hunters or ANBU could retrieve him. At worst, the bastard was trying to kill his own nephew.

"What is he thinking?" Kakashi growled while seizing Neji's arms from behind. 

"Keep the clan secret," Neji whimpered, barely able to get the words out. "Make sure none defy him." 

Further explanation was cut off as the pain tore a scream from his throat. Now he understood how badly his father had suffered all those years ago. Why would any family member do this to another? Who could be so cold? So inhuman? Those questions faded when it felt as if his body were being torn apart. 

Cursing silently, Jiraiya slowly tore the seal away from his new student's head; the cursing grew vocal as threads of chakra followed the seal, still binding both human and curse together. The bastard Hiashi was determined; it would have been better if he'd just given up.

"Kakashi!" The name was both a command and a worried query. Neji could not last much longer. 

Shifting his grip, the silver haired ninja used one arm to pin the boy's arms and gathered chakra in his other hand. If Hiashi wanted to fight, they would teach him what real chakra manipulation was and the inherent dangers. 

Jiraiya gathered chakra in his free hand, waiting for the other man to catch up; Kakashi didn't have much energy left, but he was still willing to give what he could to protect this boy. It made the author proud. Perhaps there were some in Leaf who still knew the meaning of honor. 

Their signal wasn't anything vocal; instead, when Kakashi raised his free hand over the suffering ninja, Jiraiya knew it was time. Together, their hands flashed forward, Kakashi's skimming under Neji’s shirt from behind and Jiraiya's landing over his stomach, slamming the gathering chakra into Neji's body with frightening force. If the young nin thought what Hiashi was doing hurt, he was mistaken; now Neji learned the true meaning of suffering. His body went rigid with it but his throat constricted preventing a scream. 

"Hang in there," Jiraiya growled, forcing even more chakra into the young ninja's body. 

Neji couldn't, however. Without warning he collapsed unconscious against Kakashi. 

Neither man ceased pouring chakra into the boy though. Jiraiya knew Hiashi had to be powerful and skilled, yet how much could he handle? When chakra was forced into the body it had to go someplace. Most often the body itself used the extra energy to heal wounds; except Neji was not hurt. So where could the chakra go? Only one place: along the bond between uncle and nephew. 

They were forcing chakra into him through the curse and though he tried to send it back, the two men were stronger than he could ever hope to become. More and more chakra ripped through the proud clan leader until he thought he might explode. Roaring curses to the sky, Hiashi broke his link to Neji, allowing him to escape; the first in generations to do so. 

In the clearing, the glowing curse dissolved in Jiraiya's hand; the ninjas stopped the flow of chakra and looked at the youth. Neji was pale and breathing somewhat normally. A black mark traced where the curse once marred his skin. Kakashi suspected it would remain there his entire life. 

"Close." Jiraiya was shaking with barely suppressed rage. "We won't know what harm was done until he awakens."

"Then let’s get them under shelter and start cleaning," Kakashi suggested as he carefully lifted Neji. 

His former teacher ignored the way he was swaying under the small burden. It looked like he and Shikamaru would be doing most of the chores for awhile. Well he'd done worse things before. A little cleaning couldn't be all that bad. 

"Come on boy," he growled to the spy while lifting Iruka and Naruto. The teacher's hair had come undone and the pervert absentmindedly noted how soft if felt against his bare skin. Maybe he could get Iruka-sensei to share his hair care secrets?

"This is going to be so troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled as he picked up Sasuke. The Hokage hadn't said anything about Neji almost being killed by his Uncle or this place. Which meant she knew less than they thought; which, of course, changed everything. Already new possibilities crowded his mind. But how to let Shino know? Could he even find this place? With a sinking feeling, the Nara heir followed the older men toward the building. Nothing was going according to plan and that was very bad. Very bad. 

At the outskirts of the clearing, eyes watched the retreating figures.


	4. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya and Kakashi discuss what to do with Iruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Missing  
> Part: 4/?  
> Author: Phoenix  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto. I am poor. This fic is for entertainment only.  
> Pairing: Getting there  
> Rating: Teens and up  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Warnings: Evil people, kidnapping, yaoi aka m/m slash hints, revenge, AU, and I wrote it. Can’t deal? Don’t read.  
> Summary: Now that they have reached sanctuary, there is still one problem to deal with.

Kakashi surveyed the clearing, satisfied with the progress they’d made. In a day, he, Shikimaru, and Jiraiya had managed to fix many of the traps, clean up a bit of the living quarters, and reposition most of the overgrown brush. The small, interconnected houses still needed repair; however, the three had a good start. Only two issues really had to be addressed.

He wasn’t worried about Naruto or Sasuke. Both young men were still victims of too many seals and curses. Jiraiya could remove only a few at a time without exhausting himself and endangering the boys. In a week everything would be gone. One thing at least was going well. Neji was still unconscious, but his breathing and pulse were strong; hopefully his chakra was unaffected and only his mind needed to recover from the crippling pain it had been dealt by the curse. So that was pretty much resolved as well.

No, the two itches at the edge of his mind were far less solid. The first was the fact that Iruka was still under the sleep curse. It should have been removed immediately after they arrived. Here they were at the end of the second day and the man was still unconscious. Also, someone was out there, at the edge of the clearing. Never close enough to fully sense. 

“Stop brooding,” Jiraiya slapped him hard on the back, staggering the younger man. “It’s going remarkably well.”

“And that doesn’t worry you?”

“Of course not. Tsunade isn’t the kind of person who makes many mistakes. Well outside gambling.”

“So you think she arranged all this?”

“Who else? No one knows me better than she does and the Nara boy was just too convenient.” He paused and pulled a large jug from under his robes. “Did she send you too?”

“I came because I wanted. No one sent me.”

“How did you find this place anyway?”

“I followed you once, after the Fourth’s funeral.”

“Ah. That explains it. I wasn’t too careful back then.”

After that they sat silently for a while. The sun fully set and the sounds of Shikamaru preparing dinner could be faintly heard; along with several cuss words as he discovered cooking took a skill all its own. 

“Are you two going to eat?” He yelled out of the main building.

“Later,” Jiraiya yelled back. “Just eat, clean up, and go to bed.”

Again they waited. Neither spoke nor worried about how loud their young charge had been. He was smart enough to know a watcher was nearby. Better to act as if they were perfectly safe and lull him or her into a mistake. Eventually Kakashi wandered off to gather firewood. 

The boys settled down for the night before he finished building the fire. As the silence stretched, Jiraiya produced two sake cups and began pouring. Kakashi and he sat sipping their drinks until the moon was high overhead.

“He asleep yet?” Jiraiya muttered.

“About an hour ago.”

“Should have said something.”

“You’re the leader.”

“Fine,” the old pervert growled. “I sensed it too.”

“But you don’t want to talk about Iruka.”

“He’s a problem.”

Kakashi couldn’t deny that. Once the teacher was awake, he was certain to want everyone to return to the village. They couldn’t. Although Iruka was certain to believe the village could keep Naruto safe, he never once fought the Akatsuki or understood just how unprepared Konoha was to deal with an assault from that group. Or he’d want to go back by himself at best. They couldn’t allow him. Though a good ninja, too many of their enemies could capture him easily; the torture the gentle man was certain to suffer then turned their stomachs. 

Spies must have reported who disappeared during the kidnapping. Iruka was probably now a man wanted by Orochimaru and Akatsuki for the knowledge he held. At the same time, neither man thought Iruka would ever stop trying to do what he believed right. Even if they could somehow get him back, within a month one group or another would take him and torture him to see if he knew where to find their targets. So what to do with him? 

“There are seals. Curses.” Jiraiya said it finally. One of them should. The same things that could have kept Sasuke a captive in his own home would imprison the teacher in the clearing. 

“For how long?”

“Until the boys are fully trained.”

“Years.”

Years. Imprison a good man for years?

“How does that make us better than the council?” Kakashi asked.

The Sannin had no answer. The situation was not perfect. Far from. 

“You should have left him.”

“I didn’t mean to take him. He interrupted when I was kidnapping Naruto and I just grabbed him. Besides we are going to need help here, Kakashi.”

True. Iruka was a talented educator; a man who deeply cared for his students. Better, he had a quick mind and an ability to outthink the enemy. If he could teach that skill to the boys, few opponents need be worrisome. Jiraiya snorted as he imagined Naruto trying to outthink anyone much less one of the Akatsuki. Yet, there was so much potential in him.

“What if he tries to convince one of the boys to go back?”

Not likely that Neji or Shikimaru would return. However Naruto or Sasuke might be open to leaving camp. The boys each had a serious reason to run off. Would Iruka play on those emotions in order to escape? Loyalty to his students’ welfare versus his loyalty to Konoha. Which would win in the end?

“The Seal of Obedience.” Kakashi said it slowly, drawing the words out as if they were reluctant to leave his mouth.

Jiraiya paled. “Cruel. Very cruel.” 

“He’d have to obey. No trying to convince the boys. No running away.”

“And what happens if we lose control?”

“What do you mean?” Kakashi deliberately avoided looking at his former sensei. 

“I’m not a fool, son. We both know how he affects us. No women here.”

Sake cups emptied several times more in silence. Kakashi wanted to deny the implied accusation yet knew in his heart it was the truth; he also worried about the hint of the old man’s own feelings. The Seal of Obedience was a forbidden technique that forced a person to obey every order given them by whoever placed the seal. If he placed the seal on Iruka and ordered him to kill Naruto, the teacher would have no choice but to try. 

“I haven’t lost control so far.” He pointed out. Years of being around the man and not once had he made a move on him.

“You were never in a situation like this. How long can you hold out?”

“I’m not a rapist.”

“And if you convince yourself it’s not rape since he’d be willing? The seal would make him the perfect lover. Always willing to do whatever you want. Never saying no.”

“So come up with an option.” Kakashi snarled. “Find another way to do this.”

But no matter how hard Jiraiya thought, he couldn’t come up with a better plan. This one seal would give them everything they needed. No worries about Iruka running away or talking Naruto into leaving. Of course Kakashi knew the old perv knew it; no one alive or dead knew more about curses or seals. 

“We have to be very careful what we say to him.” Jiraiya cautioned. “We can’t let him suspect you’re in love with him.”

“Or that you find him attractive.” 

“Ah.” Years of beautiful women and one young man outshone them all. Why? With a sigh, he rose. A question for another time, there was plenty of it. “Off to bed. We’ll do it in the morning before I treat Naruto and Sasuke.”

The watcher would be dealt with all in good time. One unpleasant duty at a time. Kakashi put out the fire and went to his bedroll; he wasn’t going to sleep. Jiraiya either. Still, they could pretend for the boys’ sake.


	5. Underestimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Kakashi and Jiraiya deal with Iruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Evil people, kidnapping, yaoi aka m/m slash hints, revenge, AU, cracked attempt at humor, and I wrote it. Can’t deal? Don’t read.

Title: Missing  
Part: 5/?  
Author: Phoenix  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto. I am poor. This fic is for entertainment only.  
Pairing: Getting there  
Rating: Teens and up  
Fandom: Naruto

 

 

Kakashi sent the boys out into the forest to set up a number of traps. Naruto and Sasuke were feeling much more spry after having almost all the seals removed. Neji had woken up hungry and feeling wonderful. It seemed as if they destroyed his seal before it could do permanent harm. So, telling them to work together with Shikamaru to devise and place new traps, Kakashi sent the boys away. 

If anyone tried to sneak up on them, they were in for a big surprise. He was sure of it. More than that, he didn’t want them around when he and Jiraiya sealed Umino Iruka. The Copy-Nin’s stomach churned at the thought. He liked the young teacher. Sure he sometimes put his nose in where it didn’t belong, but that was only because the teacher was so passionate. An image of just how passionate he might be came to mind; Kakashi ruthlessly pushed it away. This wasn’t the time or place to think such things.

“Ready?” Jiraiya had been hiding in his hut all morning waiting for the boys to leave.

“You do your part, I’ll do mine.”

The plan was simple. The old pervert would remove the sleep curse while Kakashi applied the first part of the obedience seal. Jiraiya would finish up with the last part. This way either man could give orders. 

“You sure we want to do this?” Jiraiya whispered while picking up the unconscious Nin and striping away his shirt and pants. There were two seals to be placed: one on his upper right thigh and the other on the back of his left shoulder. Then the man would be forced to experience having his own mind torn from him. 

“Give me a way out and I will do everything in my power to make it happen.”

Only there was no way out. Iruka’s own nature made this necessary. He would never stay here and allow Naruto and the others to be classified as Missing Nin. Even if they told him that everything was Tsunade’s plan, he’d need proof and letting him go to ask most certainly would lead to his capture and torture. Konoha’s, the boys’, and even the gentle teacher’s, best chance for survival was right here in the clearing. 

“Ready?” The old man asked, his fingers already forming seals.

Kakashi nodded. They had placed their prisoner between them, kneeling with his legs wide spread. The seals had to be placed quickly before Iruka could respond to the situation. Neither allowed eyes to roam over bared flesh. They had to keep those thoughts locked away. 

Chakra crackled in the air as Jiraiya clamped his hand over the spot he’d laid the sleeping spell. In seconds it dissipated, jerking Iruka awake. Well trained, the younger ninja needed a split second to assess the situation, see the gathered energy in Kakashi’s hand, and react. Unfortunately, his captors were faster.

Kakashi firmly placed on hand over Iruka’s mouth and slammed the other into the teacher’s thigh. A scream erupted from their victim’s throat as strong hands gripped the Copy-nin’s wrists trying to stop him. Jiraiya took this as his cue and placed his hand against Iruka’s back and said the activation word. The screams were so loud nothing could muffle them; both men winced at the pain they were causing.

Then it was over. Each man pulled back and watched as the young victim collapsed and curled into a trembling ball. The suffering before was nothing compared to this; now Iruka was fighting an invader taking over his entire being, rewriting his will. Whimpers filled the air as mental defense after defense was overcome. 

To his credit, he lasted longer than expected. For thirty minutes Iruka fought a losing battle. His body was covered in sweat, hair plastered to damp skin in a testament to his strength and determination. Unfortunately, he couldn’t win. No one had ever defeated the seal. 

They knew it was over when he finally went still; emptiness opened up in the pair as they readied themselves to take the next step. Now all they had to do was give him orders. Seemed simple, but the young teacher was going to be a living reminder of how low they could sink to protect what they loved. Yet it was their best option. Small comfort really.

“Stand up and get dressed.” Jiraiya told Iruka, keeping all emotion from his voice.

Stiffly, with jerky movements, Iruka did exactly that. It was like watching a puppet. Except the eyes; they flickered everywhere, panicked, trapped, filled with horror. Kakashi buried his feelings as he had done when hunting as an ANBU. The old pervert seemed to have found a kind of detached calm. Once he finished, Iruka stood still, again waiting for instructions.

“Look at us,” this time Kakashi spoke so the man knew either had control. 

Anger flared in brown eyes with just a bit of mostly hidden fear. Oh if the younger man could speak, Kakashi was certain he would never hear the end of it. If anything, Iruka was well known to have quite a voice and large vocabulary. However, he remained silent, the perfect slave now.

“We didn’t do this to punish you or for anything sick,” Jiraiya began. “We’re in a very difficult situation. If you try to take the boys back, they’ll end up sealed and cursed again. IF we are lucky. More than likely they’ll probably get captured by one of the groups chasing them. On the other hand, if you leave, the same will most likely happen to you and the enemy will find this place. The only option that presented us with a high chance for success was this one.”

Iruka was still glaring, but Kakashi thought he saw the light of reason in those eyes. The teacher’s mind had to be rushing through what he knew, processing different scenarios, and judging their actions. 

“No matter who we have to hurt, those boys are our priority. Tsunade knew that and sent a spy to make sure we don’t mess up. Whether you believe me or not doesn’t matter. We did this to you for one reason: we need your help. Under normal circumstances, full cooperation would never happen and you know it. 

That is unacceptable. These boys are too important. I’m convinced they are the future of Konoha. If they fall, so will the Leaf. So no taking them back, no endangering them in any way. While you would never do that consciously, you might by accident. We can’t risk it.”

“So we did this,” Kakashi continued. “The rules are simple. You will never mention any of this to the boys. You won’t even hint at it. Duties include doing a fair share of the chores, helping train the kids, and you are forbidden from even mentioning going back to Konoha. Nothing will be said that could cause them to be homesick

Otherwise, you are to act exactly as you would if this were all perfectly normal. If there is an emergency, you will take the boys and run. Try to make it to Suna. Gaara might be able to protect everyone. Do you understand?”

Iruka nodded. The fury was still in his eyes, but understanding was also there. Of course, that didn’t mean the man agreed with any of the situation. Kakashi was sure he’d attack them if given the smallest chance. 

“You are not to do anything you know Jiraiya or I wouldn’t approve. No overt or covert actions meant to interfere with what we are doing. Nothing that would lead to a disruption of training unless it is an emergency. No keeping secrets. At the end of the day, you will reveal every thing we might find remotely important.”

The glare grew more intense as his options were cut off. The man was far too smart and it made his captors nervous just thinking about what he would do to them should they all survive and complete the mission successfully. After the seal was off, they were going to learn the meaning of agony. They might just deserve it too.

“Do you know what will happen if you disobey?” Iruka stared. Sighing, Kakashi realized this was going to be more of a fight than they first thought. “Answer me and always answer questions we ask you directly.”

Iruka shook his head. How was he supposed to know anyway? Did they honestly think he’d been treated like this before?

“Kiss me.”

Iruka goggled at the order. What did that insane ninja think he was doing? Jiraiya shared the sentiment as he looked shocked as well. Grinding his teeth, Umino Iruka set his will and decided to flatly refuse.

That’s when the pain hit. Not even pain really. That word couldn’t begin to describe the feeling that thrummed through every single cell of his body. He just collapsed into a twitching mass on the ground, mouth open to scream; then another command came.

“Don’t make a noise. Always remain silent when you are being punished for disobeying. Always find either Jiraiya or me to help you if we aren’t around.”

Unable to fight, to move, or give voice to his suffering, Iruka lay on the ground. The pain went on forever, leaving nothing untouched. Never had anything hurt this much. Then Kakashi made a small seal with two fingers; the control seal responded, agony vanishing. As he lay panting, Iruka couldn’t help but glare at the two men. Fear grew, though, as they stared back impassively.

“If you choose to disobey us,that will happen every time.”

“We don’t care what you think of us,” Jiraiya knelt next to him. “Or if you want us arrested when this is all over. To protect Konoha and those boys, we’ll do whatever it takes.”

Iruka felt cold curl in his stomach; these men were perfectly serious, the definition of a ninja dedicated to the mission. Nothing would change their minds and they were willing to die. He didn’t stand a chance against such resolve. Options were limited. What else could he do but give up? At least for now.

The teacher’s surrender was obvious to Kakashi; frankly, it was a relief. They could stop hurting him for the moment. Anyone who knew anything about Iruka knew there were going to be more moments of rebellion. They’d handle those when they came.

“The boys will be back soon,” the Copy Nin remarked. “When they return, you will tell them we discussed everything with you and you have decided to stay here and help. Understand?”

Iruka nodded. Already plans were forming. There had to be a way to protect the boys and escape. He simply did not trust children around these perverts; the world couldn’t handle a small army of Jiraiyas running around! At the very least, he meant to make sure the older men’s influence was small.

“Answer us when we talk to you.” Jiraiya snapped. “Remember, act like everything is normal. Understand?”

“Yes,” he managed to croak, his voice harsh from the recent pain. 

All three felt the boys’ chakra and knew they would be back at any second. Kakashi and Jiraiya hoped they had given enough instructions to keep the young teacher in line. If not, they could be facing him and a set of emotionally unstable, but very powerful, children. 

“Act like I normally would?” Iruka faced them. Determination was etched into every line of his body.

“Yes,” Kakashi confirmed. “Without disobeying our other orders.”

“Absolutely,” Jiraiya confirmed.

There was a glimpse of a smirk on Iruka’s face before he moved. Neither man saw the blow that sent them flying out of the building and across the clearing.

“You PERVERTS!” Iruka shrieked, following up his attack with amazing speed. “How dare you?”

Kakashi crashed through one of the building’s walls as Iruka threw him over his shoulder while Jiraiya barely had time to dodge a blow to his throat. Of course, the teacher didn’t keep the upper hand for long. 

By the time the boys entered the clearing, Iruka was on his stomach, arms twisted painfully behind his back by Jiraiya, shirt pulled up, pants riding low on his hips due to the struggle, and showing a large expanse of tan, silky skin. Kakashi had a hand sunk into Iruka’s hair forcing the younger nin’s head up, and the older man leaned forward to yell at their captive. That was the scene the young ninjas stormed into after hearing their beloved teacher’s yelling. Reaction was immediate.

“PERVERTS!” was the battle cry heard throughout the clearing before sounds of pain overrode its echo.

For the next three days Iruka was busy cooking and cleaning; he seemed to enjoy the chores immensely, humming softly to himself whenever he was around the older Nins while grinning widely. Kakashi and Jiraiya spent their days in bed healing from the many wounds their students had inflicted on the perverts who dared try to molest their “helpless” teacher. The men swore never again to underestimate their captive and if they had their way, to bed him as soon as possible. A man as brilliant, beautiful, devious, and ruthless as that was worth suffering for!


	6. Confrontation, Information, and Limitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going well, but someone new arrives. What will it mean for the nin? Especially Iruka?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING: Read this please. This part might insult, inflame, or trigger some people. I had a hard time writing it. When the idea first hit me, I thought...realistically, how would he learn about sex? Not like they would teach a killing weapon about it. So, I thought, he would spy. On who? His brother and Kiba. (I like that pairing.) But, he would still lack any sort of reference for what he was seeing. Thus, he screws up. Big time. But I am not trying to make him a villain or monster as I do not see him as one. Just a young man who has missed so much information about life that he doesn't understand how some things work. Sorry if this part bothers anyone. You have been warned.

Title: Missing  
Part: 6/?  
Author: Phoenix  
Fandom: Naruto  
Rating: Adults  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto. I am poor.   
Warnings: borderline N/C, sand squick, evil people, confused Gaara, tied up Iruka, beat up Older Ninjas, bad attempts at comedy, and I wrote it. Can’t deal? Don’t read.  
Summary: Life is settling down for the runaways. But someone or something is nearby. Will Iruka be able to handle the newcomer?

READ THE WARNING BEFORE PROCEEDING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. 

 

 

The days passed fairly quickly once a routine was established. Every morning the boys woke at dawn to a meal cooked by Iruka; the former school teacher soon became their surrogate parent. He could make Kakashi and Jiraiya jump with but a single barked command and was fiercely critical of the older men should the boys come back bruised or battered. In return, the teens guarded him from the obvious advances of the two perverts. Although, they were confused as to why, every night, the adults insisted on talking quietly together without the kids around. Neji said they were probably discussing what to do the next day or plans for the future. It sill made the boys nervous to see Iruka alone with their other teachers, though; he always left the meetings pale, sometimes shaking.

Of course, Iruka knew his supposed ability to scare the men was all an act, one the boys must never see through. At night he was forced to his knees before his captors, head bent in submission; the curse didn’t even let him face the bastards. In monotone he delivered his reports. Letting them hear his emotional state wasn’t something the scarred man would willingly allow. Fortunately all they seemed to want was information. Despite the boys’ determination to protect him, neither man had made a move to take advantage of their helpless prisoner. That didn’t mean he was just going to cooperate.

He fought the curse tooth and nail. Several times the young man had been forced to seek out Kakashi or Jiraiya. Once he learned it was Shino spying on them, and probably sending reports back to the Hokage, Iruka determined not to tell the other Nins. The simple rebellion caused so much pain, words were impossible when he finally found Kakashi. 

Luckily the boys had been out practicing with Jiraiya so they didn’t see how badly he was hurting. Gasping, whimpering, he all but collapsed at the Copy Ninja’s feet. Interestingly enough, the silver haired man had looked horrified at his captive’s suffering, hastening to release him as fast as possible. Though Kakashi still wanted to hear what had caused the curse to activate, Iruka couldn’t forget the expression in the one visible eye. Had there been some guilt there? 

Either way, the older men decided to let the spy do his job. If they interfered others might become aware of their refuge when Tsunade sent a replacement; they also told him they figured out who it was two days earlier and hadn’t said anything because they didn’t think the school teacher would notice. So all the suffering Iruka had gone through to protect the young ninja was for nothing. 

Tonight he would be forced to tell them there was a second person out there spying on the group. Shino, having little to begin with, hid his chakra well. In a forest with no chakra, any ninja would find it hard to conceal their presence; Shino did a remarkable job. He might never have noticed anything if the young man’s bugs hadn’t scouted Iruka’s kitchen. Then yesterday Naruto’s chakra had flared and a smaller amount had flared at the same time, but in the opposite direction. Today, he felt that same foreign energy. It put his nerves on edge. Someone was running around just outside the camp. Almost as if he or she was taunting the school teacher.

Not that Iruka was going to take the bait. Like most days, the boys were out with both of their new teachers. He was alone in camp preparing math and language lessons for Naruto and the others. They often had to practice many miles from the camp to ensure no one could find their hideout; his lessons took place once they returned. Did the new spy know this? If it came down to a battle of life and death, no help would arrive for at least half an hour. Yet why would Iruka be a target? To clear out the place so this person could set a trap? 

A shiver ran down the young man’s spine at the thought. Just how powerful was the newcomer? How skilled? Suddenly, Iruka wanted the older men back. Badly. He wasn’t a coward. Far from it. However, the teacher was smart enough to understand his limits and compared to those who were hunting his boys, he was no challenge at all. 

Appearing nonchalant, the teacher decided to go out to the camp’s training grounds. Perhaps he could learn more if he watched carefully. Besides, it would be more of an advantage for him to not be confined. Outside would provide him with more room to move should an attack come; being trapped inside could get a person killed. Not to mention the property damage! It took days to repair the damage done by those morons when they didn’t dodge his blows. What kind of high level nin allowed a teacher to throw them through a wall? Of course, surprise had been on his side; he doubted it would work for him this time. 

He tried to keep the worry for showing as he scanned the forest for a certain chakra signature. Was Shino okay out there? Had the foreigner killed him? Iruka cursed as he gathered his weapons and stepped into the light. They were going to figure out a way to signal for help when the others came back. Perhaps he could ask the boys to check on their booby-traps. Whoever this was might have destroyed them as not a one had gone off, yet he could feel someone watching him nearby. High level Nin or dumb luck?

Walking down to the practice area, Iruka knew he couldn’t take the chance it would be the latter. He attacked the closest training post with as large a burst of chakra as he dared. Hopefully it would alert Kakashi and Jiraiya without letting the enemy know they’d been discovered. Twice more he delivered chakra enhanced blows to his target. 

‘Notice, you perverts,’ he thought frantically. ‘I don’t have an endless supply of energy like Naruto.’

Unfortunately, those three bursts were all he could manage and so tried to concentrate on finishing up his forms. It wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be due to the sand covering the ground.

Sand? There wasn’t any sand in the forest, Iruka realized too late. He tried frantically to leap aside but threads of it gripped his ankles and arms, throwing him harshly enough against the post to almost knock him out. Iruka fought to remain conscious as a lone figure stepped out of the bushes.

“Gaara-kun,” he tried to sound calm. “What is the meaning of this?” 

Sand bound his arms and legs to the post like iron chains. He wouldn’t be able to break free or defend himself at all. Fear ate away at his ability to think. The young nin was as cold-blooded a killer as any the young teacher had ever heard of. Forcing the panic aside, Iruka focused on his captor. What did the boy want?

“You are important to him,” the red-head stated.

“Who are you speaking of, Gaara-kun? Perhaps we could go inside and talk about this over tea?” 

‘Him’ had to be Naruto. Had the Sand Nin come to kill the blond? Had the other clan suddenly stopped being allies with Konoha? Iruka almost moaned in terror; Naruto had barely survived last time. He had to distract this monster somehow. Where was Shino? Was he going for help? Had been killed?

“We can talk about him while we relax in the shade, Gaara-kun.” Keeping saying his name, the teacher told himself. Form a connection.

Gaara wasn’t listening; he calmly approached the bound man, pausing about ten feet away to watch his quarry.

“Why are you special to him? You’re weak.”

Sand moved under Iruka’s clothes. He tensed for pain that never came; instead the sand removed all his weapons, depositing them in a small pile off to the right. So close but without any way to reach them, they might as well be back in Konoha. Yet, the sand quickly returned, snaking under his clothes.

“You can’t give him anything.” A look of contemplation came over the young Sand Nin. “Or can you?"

The sand moved faster, shredding Iruka’s outfit until nothing remained. However, not a single scratch appeared on his skin. The young teacher marveled at the precision while blushing helplessly.

“This is very inappropriate, Gaara-kun.” He stammered. The young man ignored him in favor of looking over the newly exposed skin. “Please stop looking at me like that!”

“I like your blush,” was the response as sand ripped out his hair tie. “It makes you look much prettier.”

Iruka swallowed hard. This could not be what he thought. Not possible. No. 

“B-Boys aren’t pretty, Gaara-kun.” Get his mind off this, Iruka chanted silently. 

“But you are pretty.” The youth insisted almost angrily. 

How far could he push the foreign Nin before the killer went insane and tore his captive to pieces? Would that be better than whatever the boy had planned? Torture didn’t seem to be what the young fighter had on his mind; no, he seemed to be planning something worse. Where the hell were those damn perverts!

The sand was moving along Iruka’s skin, almost caressing. Remarkable, the touches were softer than any hand he’d ever felt, rather like being covered in living satin. Only iron control kept him from arching into the touches.

“What are you doing? Didn’t you want to talk?” How to distract him? The teacher found himself unable to focus as his instincts fought for control; the urge to escape drown out almost everything helpful or coherent and the growing need to surrender to the pleasure didn’t help either.

“Talk later.” Gaara was enjoying the way the older man’s blush spread as his sand explored more tender flesh. Could he make the older Nin blush all over?

Iruka could feel it caressing all over him now. Slow. Soft. So good. He bit back a moan as it began to touch sensitive zones. 

“Stop this.” He tried to order while struggling not to lean into the intimately wonderful sensations.

Gaara frowned. “Does it hurt?”

Iruka was about to lie when the sand reached between his legs; he couldn’t help himself, he gasped, arching into the touch.

“Guess not,” his captor smirked. 

“S-Stop.” Iruka couldn’t avoid the sand. It was everywhere, like a thousand hands seeking to drive him insane. Unable to handle the feeling, he writhed in his bonds; both trying to escape and moving into the touches. Shame and desire fought for control. Then the captive Nin felt a nudge between his rear cheeks.

“No, Gaara, please don’t.” Panic gave Iruka strength, washing away everything else, and he managed to get an arm free only to have it yanked back to his side. Sand tightened its hold enough to cause bruises. “You can’t do this.”

A puzzled expression and increased stroking were all the answers provided. Sobbing in combined frustration, fear, and anger, the young teacher struggled to free himself and resist his body’s desires; his instincts had given up on running away, now the traitors wanted to stay. Try as he might, nothing was able to distract Iruka from the touches; his body trembled with conflicting messages. Everywhere the redhead’s weapon brought pleasure.

Soft, long strokes down spread thighs. Sharp pinches on his nipples. What was worst of all was the sand between his legs; it honestly felt like the most mindblowingly amazing blowjob ever. Iruka couldn’t stop himself from enjoying Gaara’s attention. Frustration and shame brought tears as his self-control faded. Then sand began very languorously pressing for entrance.

“Please, don’t.” Iruka openly begged. Caught between need and terror, shame at his reaction ripped through the teacher’s mind but couldn’t overcome the pleasure he was feeling. “Stop. Don’t.” Yet at the same time, oh how his body wanted it.

Now Gaara looked terribly confused but made no move to halt what was happening. The words were wrong but the scarred man’s body had already moved to welcome the invasion. In all his spying on others, he’d never seen this before. What did it mean?

“What the fuck are you doing, Gaara?!” A voice echoed in the air. Miraculously the sand stopped moving as a nin wearing face paint charged into the clearing. A part of Iruka’s brain identified the newcomer as Kankuro. Now what? Why was the nin’s older brother here? 

“Nothing,” Gaara calmly replied.

“Nothing?!” The puppet master stopped next to his brother. “Gaara, you’re raping this man!”

“I am not. You do the same thing to that dog boy from Konoha.”

“I have his permission!” Kankuro stared at his brother as if he’d gone more insane than usual. 

“Permission?” 

“Yes. Damn it, Gaara, you don’t just jump on people and force them. This is supposed to be mutual. As in both parties want to do it.”

“Why?”

Kankuro stared at his brother for several heartbeats. When the Council sent him to find their wayward weapon, the puppet master had never once thought he would find something like this. There were so many things Gaara’d never learned or had a chance to. How could anyone make up for all those lost things? 

Ever since the fight with that annoying blond boy, Gaara began growing, learning, and Kankuro honestly had hopes his little brother could become a great man. Yet there was so much missed information! Why should he be surprised at this little scene? It wasn’t as if anyone had ever told Gaara about sex. With a sigh, he decided that his brother’s education could start here and now. 

“Look at him,” Kankuro said quietly. “Does he look happy?”

The killer calmly gazed over his captive. No, the man did not look happy. “He is crying.”

“That because you’re hurting him.”

“I have been very careful. The sand hasn’t…”

Kankuro cut him off. “Not that kind of pain.”

Gaara looked startled and placed a hand over his heart. He was making the man hurt like that? A look of total horror crossed the nin’s face. That was the worst kind of hurt. How could he have inflicted it on another?

“You have to have permission before you do stuff like this.” Kankuro could see he was reaching his brother. Just a little more.

“Very well,” Gaara nodded and marched right up to Iruka. “I would like to have sex with you.” He declared boldly.

“Ah, fuck,” Kankuro groaned, smacking his forehead.

For his part, Iruka burst into slightly hysterical laughter. What had they done to this nin that he truly didn’t understand such a simple part of life? How could anyone have allowed him to be so isolated? So alone?

“Did I say it wrong?” Gaara turned to Kankuro, wholly confused.

“No,” Iruka cut in as he got a hold of himself. “I don’t want to have sex with you, Gaara-kun. Please let me go.”

“Why not?” Gaara demanded hand returning to cover his heart, the sand began swirling in an agitated manner. “Is Naruto-kun more attractive than I?”

“It-it isn’t that at all, Gaara-kun,” Iruka shivered under his sandy blanket, too aware of how quickly this child could kill him if the wrong words were used. “Naruto is like my son. I don’t love him in this manner.”

“And me?”

“I would only do this with someone I love, Gaara-kun. We just met.”

Love. The word seemed to hit the young nin like a blow; his hand tightened on his chest.

“Could you love me?” The words were almost whispered yet the desperate look on the boy’s face reached right into Iruka’s heart. 

“It takes time to love,” Iruka smiled gently. “And holding a person prisoner doesn’t help.”

Just like that, the sand pulled back, allowing the school teacher to collapse to his knees against the post, hands moving to cover himself.

“Let’s go back to the village,Gaara.” Kankuro laid a gentle hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I really don’t want to face that damn bug user again.”

Iruka turned to where the painted nin was facing to find Shino stepping out of the shadows, air around him full of his bugs. Relief flooded the scarred man. At least no one had died yet. Perhaps they could get out of this without any real casualties.

“Very well,” Gaara dropped his arm and nodded. “But once there, you will teach me how to seduce this man.”

Kankuro was left sputtering as his little brother approached the older nin. Shino took a step forward but held back knowing how little chance he stood. Iruka faced Gaara without flinching.

“You are very pretty. I will do better next time.” 

“Next time?!” Kankuro howled. 

“Next time you visit,” the teacher declared, “I expect you to use better manners.”

With a nod and a bow, the redheaded killer calmly walked past Kankuro toward the trees. He was almost there when two very distinct chakra signatures announced the arrival of Kakashi and Jiraiya. The older men took one look around the clearing before launching themselves at their young companions. Jiraiya stood defensively in front of Shino while Kakashi positioned himself between the Sand nins and Iruka. 

“We were just leaving.” Kankuro backed away waving his hands to indicate they didn’t want a fight. Gaara ignored them all, vanishing in a puff of sand. “Man. One of these days someone has to teach him about being polite. Not me though. I like living.” Then he vanished as well.

The older men paused, tense and waiting, until they couldn’t sense the pair. Once the fighters were sure it was safe, they surveyed the clearing. That’s when both men got a look at Iruka. Naked. Hair loose. Blushing like a virgin on the wedding night. 

Reaction was instantaneous. Jiraiya’s eyes bulged and he collapsed in a pool of blood at Shino’s feet. Iruka glared at him disgustedly before turning his angry stare to Kakashi. However, the silver haired man wasn’t staring at Iruka with lust in his eyes. Both were wide open, the forehead protector pushed back. They raked over the naked man’s body with concern, noting every scratch, every bruise. 

“Did he hurt you?” Kakashi said softly, his fingers ran over the wounds gently to gauge how bad they were. “Did he…?” 

The question trailed off as the man couldn’t bring voice to his fear. Iruka saw compassion and worry on the older man’s face. 

“No, he didn’t.”

Relief flooded Kakashi and he embraced Iruka impulsively. “I should have been here. I’m sorry.”

“We’re going to have to find a way to signal each other,” Jiraiya announced. The uber pervert was standing over them with tissue paper firmly stuffed up his nose. 

“I was thinking that myself,” Iruka put in all the while wondering how he could get the pair to leave so he could find clothes and wondering what Shino was doing. 

“PERVERTS!” The shriek echoed through the clearing.

“Oh dear,” Iruka murmured when he saw the boys arriving.

“Shit,” the older nin chorused right before they were buried beneath clones and very angry teenagers.

“Umm boys?” This time Iruka felt bad; they actually hadn’t done anything.

“Perhaps you should go put some clothes on now, Iruka-sensei,” Shino advised, relieved his nosebleed was hidden by his jacket’s high collar. “I don’t think you can stop them.”

One looked proved the bug nin was right. No amount of talking would calm the boys. With a sigh the teacher went to look for some clothes. Perhaps later he could make it up to his would be rescuers. And maybe explore what Kakashi had shown him.


	7. Long Night of the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that has happened, several people spend the night thinking, wondering, and discovering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Missing  
> Author: Phoenix  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto. I am poor. No money made for this; it is strictly for entertainment.  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Pairing: None this part, though I mention attractions and even some past nookie between characters...Ibiki is one of those people  
> Rating: Adults only for all my stuff, though this part is PG. It will go much higher in later chapters.  
> Warnings: AU!, I TOTALLY PLAY AROUND WITH THE TIMELINE, Dark stuff is happening, kidnapping, betrayal, seals and curses, abuse of young nin is mentioned, suffering, yaoi, and I wrote it. Can’t deal? Don’t read. Mention of NCS and trying to work through that. Could be triggering....you have been warned.

Kakashi looked down at the kneeling, tense form of Umino Iruka and hated himself. By forcing him to kneel and bow his head, the men reinforced his place in their own minds. He was not free and they certainly were going to keep their feelings under control. Only they couldn’t tell him that. If Iruka knew the ones in control of him had feelings for him, well things would be even more complicated and difficult.

They were forcing the teacher to repeat what Gaara had done to him and what he had learned about the pair of Sand ninjas. It wasn’t that either got off on what they heard; personally the Copy Nin was seriously considering hunting Gaara down and seeing who was more powerful. What they needed to know was why the redhead had come to their hideout and how he found them.

Unfortunately, Iruka had no idea how they’d been found; the why of it drove the older men to suppress growls of rage. Bits of killing intent escaped them from time to time as their captive told his tale and each time Iruka flinched as if struck. This made the men feel even worse.

Little did they know Iruka was exaggerating his reactions. The last thing he wanted to do was relive what that confused child had put him through. Though he did understand their need to know the why of it, he didn’t feel they had a right to make him tell everything. It wasn’t their problem; he was the one who had to deal with what he felt, the shame of how he’d reacted. So having them suffer even a bit was a small revenge. 

“Ok, Iruka, you can leave. Thank you for your hard work.” Jiraiya dismissed him.

The young man all but fled the room, slamming the door behind him. The anger he was feeling threatened to make itself known and he’d rather wait, find a way to make the older men suffer for every second of that humiliating interrogation. Or maybe not. 

They were sporting a number of bruises due to the children misunderstanding what they’d seen earlier; it would be over a week before they were back to full strength. Until then they were going to spend every second of the day limping, wincing, and groaning if they moved a tiny bit wrong. And there was that concern Kakashi had shown him. He felt so confused.

“I am going to fucking kill that kid,” Kakashi’s growled statement made it through the door, drawing Iruka’s attention. 

If that silver-haired pervert thought Iruka would allow him to harm Gaara, he was not nearly the genius his press made him out to be. The red head wasn’t to blame for what happened; he’d been so confused and then hurt when he finally came to understand what he was doing. How insecure and alone must the boy have been to be forced to spy on his own family in an attempt to understand intimacy? No matter how much Iruka had been hurt by Gaara’s actions, the teacher couldn’t bring himself to hate the Suna nin. 

“And leave me alone here with Iruka?” Jiraiya actually sounded panicked at the idea. “Besides, do you really blame someone like Gaara? That damn council in Sand fucked the kid over but good.”

“Fine, I will hunt down Suna’s council and let my pack eat them.” He sounded terribly serious. If he went, Iruka was going as well. Those bastards should suffer a long time before he allowed them to die. 

“He’s ok, Kakashi. “ Jiraiya soothed his former student. “He’s strong. Stronger than anyone I’ve seen in years.”

“It doesn’t matter!” 

Killing intent blasted through the door, washing over Iruka and sending him staggering back. Kakashi was beyond angry. If that intent had hit one of the boys, they would have been knocked senseless. Why the hell was the Copy Nin so angry?

“He’s not trained to take that sort of thing, Jiraiya.” Kakashi was raging. “He shouldn’t ever be touched like that. I should have been here to protect him!”

Iruka struggled to grasp what he was hearing. Hatake Kakashi was putting out S level killing intent because Umino Iruka, school teacher and prisoner, had been hurt? Sure there had been moments when he thought the powerful nin felt some compassion for him. He’d been planning on using that emotion to get the curse lessened and gain his freedom. But where was this…this…ferocity coming from?

“He’ll heal, Kakashi. Iruka is stronger than either of us really knows.”

“I know that. It’s just…he…I” Kakashi stopped and Iruka thought it sounded as if he were pacing. “I can’t seem to ever protect those I love, Jiraiya. I’m never there when they need me.”

Love? Did he say love? Iruka retreated silently back to his room. It couldn’t be love. There was no way the most powerful ninja in Konoha had fallen in love with him. He closed his door and leaned against it, suddenly weak. 

Shock was setting in, he thought detachedly. 

Too much happened and now shock was acting as a cushion from the real world. That’s why he thought he heard “love.” It must have been something else. He couldn’t imagine what, but the “L” word had not been said. People like Kakashi did not fall in love with simple school teachers.

But what if he had?

Collapsing face first on the bed, Iruka refused to consider it. If Kakashi loved him, then why let him be sealed? If he loved him, why force him to kneel with head bowed? They were lording their superiority over him! You didn’t do that to someone you love.

The teacher could feel tears threatening and flatly refused to give in; he’d cried far too much for one day. He certainly was not going to be fooled by some silver-haired lothario and a pervert writer. A flash of memory brought back Kakashi’s face as he searched for wounds; the worry and guilt on his face had to mean something. Didn’t it?

With a sigh, Iruka pushed himself up and sat cross-legged on the bed. He was too emotionally raw to sleep and he needed to work his way through what happened. Sarutobi-sensei had taught him a technique to calm himself and think things through. It had been very valuable on more than one mission. Now he used it to center himself.

Pushing aside his shame, anger, and confusion, Iruka sank into his own mind; past out of control emotions, past the day’s events, finally reaching a calm place. Here he could think without distractions. 

The first problem was Gaara. He felt shame for his reactions and was disappointed in himself for not fighting harder. But should he feel those things? Could he have fought off one of the most powerful ninjas in the world? No. To think he could have done anything more than what he did was wrong. His strength against the Sand nin’s was a losing proposition every time. Even Naruto had barely beaten the foreign fighter. It was arrogance to think he could have stopped Gaara. 

Iruka felt a weight lift from him.

As for his reactions, what could he have done better? Should he be feeling so much shame over something he couldn’t help? It’s not an easy question for Iruka and it almost shattered his calm place. 

There were few times in his life the young man allowed himself to form relationships. Usually he did what most ninja found themselves roped into by their own need to feel something positive: faceless dalliances. There were places in Konoha a nin could go and be paired up with someone in the dark. No names. No faces. Just a simple release of tension between two people who didn’t have any other way. He never felt any shame over those moments.

Thinking it over, Iruka realized he didn’t have as much control over his body as his pride told him. His body would respond no matter what he wanted. Yes, there were many high level nins who were able to shut down their nervous systems; Iruka wasn’t one of those. Did he really expect his body to ignore stimulus? He didn’t have the skills to shut off his nerve endings. So why feel shame over what Gaara made him feel? 

He hadn’t wanted Gaara affections and the poor nin didn’t understand enough about relationships or people to grasp the meaning behind Iruka’s unhappiness. So, what should he be feeling? There was nothing he could have done to stop his body from reacting as it had; nothing he could have done to deny Gaara. Nothing he could have done. It wasn’t easy to accept. He was in charge of his life and someone had taken that from him, but it wasn’t his fault. The shame, the blame, lay elsewhere.

A terrible tension suddenly eased in the teacher.

Neither he nor Gaara were to blame for their actions. He could face the morning with a clear conscience and a lighter heart. Before Iruka was able to abandon his calm state, thoughts of Kakashi washed over him. Attractive. Strong. Brave. Loyal. Protective.

Keeping him a prisoner under a seal and forcing him into an embarrassing position every night! A pervert! Lazy! Cynical! Egotistical! 

Anger threatened to sweep away his calm. 

Another thought interrupted his internal rant. Kakashi cared deeply about the children. He’d become a missing nin, an outcast to be hunted til he died or was killed, in order to protect them. Whatever else he was, that alone redeemed him. The Copy nin was also right in his reasons for keeping Iruka captive. It was Iruka’s own stubborn pride that did not want to see any value in the man. Even that wasn’t enough to blind the teacher to the obvious.

Calm and contemplative, Iruka could see why Kakashi and Jiraiya had done this to him. Embarrassment at being made to kneel had prevented him from seeing the truth. They had made him feel small and helpless. He hated that. Such feelings brought back memories of the night his parents died. All he’d been able to do was be carried away by an older nin; he was helpless to save his family. Not this time, though.

The men were not making any moves on his students or him. They were doing their best to train each boy to be strong and good. Given what Tsunade had done to Naruto and Sasuke, and what the village allowed to be done to the Hyuuga Branch family, the two rouges were more honorable than all of Konoha. Both men had given up everything they knew and had on a chance to save a group of abused children. To protect them in a way Iruka never had been able. 

That didn’t mean for second he bought into the love statement. A man like Kakashi simply didn’t notice people like school teachers. Although, there were no other people out here for him to notice. 

But that didn’t mean anything, Iruka insisted. 

And the looks? The concern and horror in his eyes when he thought Iruka had been violated? The snarled declaration only an hour ago?

Ok, they meant something, he conceded. But that didn’t mean he was going to go easy on either of the perverts. They could have been trying to trick him. 

If Hatake Kakashi wanted to court him, Iruka would allow it. However, things did not change between them as long as the seal was active. He was still going to make the older nins’ lives a living hell for what they’d done to him; even though he did understand why. Umino Iruka was just too stubborn to let them get away with treating him as they had. Well, that and it was going to be a hell of a lot of fun. Would the curse allow the boys to be brought into the fun?  
Problems worked through, Iruka disrobed and snuggled under his covers, drifting off thinking of the many pranks to be pulled in the next few months, maybe years. It was the first truly peaceful sleep he’d had since being kidnapped.   
Jiraiya sat in his room on the other side of the house, slowly drinking sake. As badly as he wanted to get drunk, it wouldn’t be worth it. In the morning, the boys were going to learn more about teamwork; he had to be clear headed to see where the rough edges were. 

So far things were moving along well. Shikamaru had the makings of a great strategic leader. Naruto was perfect as a powerhouse and Neji provided incredible cover. Sasuke was excelling at sneak attacks; Shino, despite his limited chakra, was one of the best long distant fighters he’d seen in decades. 

Yet they were missing something. It wasn’t just the boys either. Kakashi needed someone. Iruka was getting under his skin and without some kind of release, the silver-haired man was going to lose control. Jiraiya knew how much strain his former student was under. He felt the edges of his own resolve fraying, but since he didn’t usually like men, he was less affected by their beautiful prisoner. 

Few ninjas swung one way only. There simply wasn’t much time to form lasting attachments, and given that any mission could be the last, most found human contact, pleasure, and comfort wherever possible. Some managed to stay with one sex; those nin were in the minority. So Kakashi chasing after Umino wasn’t really all that unpredictable or strange. The strength of his reaction, however. 

Sighing, Jiraiya downed more sake. The great Hatake Kakashi has finally said it, finally used the “L” word. The damn brat never did anything simple and had the most atrocious luck. Of course he fell for the man Jiraiya ended up kidnapping and having to seal. The bastard was possessive too. Heartsick over having to seal the teacher, disgusted with himself every time they made him bow, not to mention the sexual tension that not even training could alleviate. The whole situation was an exploding tag waiting for a single misstep. 

Added to the mess was a growing knowledge that their little group wasn’t sustainable. They needed a healer for one thing. Sooner or later someone was going to get hurt; there were far too many powerful ninja learning control for him to think disaster didn’t flirt with them every day. For another, they needed someone to help Naruto with the Nine Tails. As Shino was now in training, they needed someone else to run communication. A minimum for three more people had to be found if this endeavor meant to succeed. 

The situation was complicated by Konoha’s severe shortage of ninjas. What they needed were the same things Konoha needed. It was also harder to hide more people. None of those facts changed the reality Jiraiya was stuck with. Almost nothing had gone to plan; every single day compounded the problems he could see coming. He had to take control now before things got out of hand. 

As he grew, Naruto would find himself in conflict with the beast more and more often. Their little group had to have someone who could control the foreign chakra so Naruto could gain better control of his own. He knew of only one person who could give Kakashi an outlet and help Naruto. But would Tsunade part with him? As for the other two, he had ideas; they were radical and might cause more chaos than help. After saving Neji, he’d begun thinking of other children the village had abandoned. Two in particular came to mind as he considered options; Tsunade would part with them. If she wanted to save her home, she had no choice and he knew she wanted to thumb her nose at that Danzo creep. 

Downing one last cup of sake, Jiraiya stood. He was going to have to prepare a few things in the kitchen. Long ago he had built a small room under the floor of the kitchen and placed hundreds of jutsu carrying tags on the walls to keep the temperature just above freezing. As his partner in crime had gone off to “hunt,” he’d better make sure all those tags were still working. 

While he knew Kakashi was out trying work off some energy, he also knew the man would come back with a great deal of meat. Hopefully, when he came back, the younger man’s issues would be worked out. Or at least some tension gone. In the meantime, the bug kid was going to send his requests to Tsunade in a few hours , and for once, she wasn’t going to be able to beat him up if said requests pissed her off. HA! Life was good.

Many miles away, Kakashi was indeed doing his best to work out his problems and rid himself of some tension. His pack’s call echoed far away and he smiled at the joy he heard in it. Nothing besides plants lived in the forest they called home, making it necessary to hunt pretty far from the shelter. The run, and now the hunt, were slowly exhausting him. Normally a nin didn’t like exhaustion, but right now, the Copy Nin needed to stop thinking, stop feeling.  
For years, Kakashi found himself unable to form lasting attachments. It wasn’t that permanent relationships didn’t interest him; the problem was finding someone who wouldn’t be killed by the first enemy to target the infamous man’s loved ones. Rin had been murdered in an effort to distract Kakashi long enough to kill him. Because of this, he seldom did more than visit one of the anonymous sex houses in Konoha. In the dark, he never knew who he was with and didn’t risk falling in love.

Then he met Umino Iruka. As far as Kakashi was concerned, the man was sex on legs. Expressive eyes, beautiful body, and Gods that temper. Just thinking about the passion buried under the seemingly innocent, calm façade Iruka presented to the world made him so hard. Instead of claiming the man as his instincts wanted, Kakashi had sought out another for mutual easement of their “tensions.”

Their relationship had worked out fairly well; neither expected it to become anything deeper than fuck friends, and Kakashi knew the other man would not be taken down by anything less than an S-rank criminal. Their time together had been very enjoyable. His sharing certain physical characteristics with Iruka-sensei only helped. Though, he’d begun to like the nin for himself before running off with Jiraiya.

Right now, he sorely wished the man had come with them. Seeing Iruka kneeling, submissive, set off the animal in the Copy Nin. He wanted to claim the younger man; make him howl in pleasure and beg. Make him a part of the pack.   
Kakashi squelched those thoughts ruthlessly. They did not lead any where safe. Iruka hated him right now, maybe forever. If he was honest with himself, that was a good thing. Clever, brave, passionate, terrifying, tempestuous. All those words described Iruka perfectly. Powerful did not. Too many nins would only be too happy to hurt Umino Iruka in order to hurt Hatake Kakashi. Loving Iruka wasn’t safe. Not for either of them. 

But, he did love the man. 

“You’re thinking too much, Boss,” Pakkun admonished, appearing beside him in puff of smoke. “We’re supposed to be gathering meat for the pups, not mooning over their bitch.”

Kakashi couldn’t hold back a laugh at the little dog’s phrasing. Yes, Iruka did tend to mother the boys and in dog terms that made him the bitch, female dog. He didn’t mean it as an insult, but if Iruka ever heard him, his pack would be smarting for weeks from the tongue lashing. It was nice to hear Pakkun call them “pups” and “bitch” as it meant the Pack had accepted his impromptu family. They would defend the boys and Iruka to the death. 

“Things will work out,” Pakkun continued. “Just wait til he’s in heat. Then you’ll know if he wants you or that old fart.”

“Humans don’t go into heat, Pakkun.”

“You need to get out more,” the little dog snickered. “You go into heat every time your bitch is around. Half the nin in Konoha smell like sex after missions. Humans go into heat. Just not like we dogs do. We’re far more sensible about mating.”

The last was said with unconcealed pride. Again Kakashi found himself laughing. If only things were so simple. 

“If you choose him, we won’t ever let anyone hurt him.” Pakkun promised, more serious than Kakashi had seen in a while. “We decided. You and that other guy fit well. We like him. But Iruka-sensei, he matches you. He’s not gonna be as submissive as you think. He’ll make you work for it and he’ll keep you line.”

“Now just a minute!”

“Shut up, Boss,” he was cut off. “We love you. We’d die for you. Even if you’re a first class idiot.”

Kakashi did not like where this was going. Where did HIS summons get off telling him how to live his life? 

“The guy you got now, he’s too submissive. It’s not his fault; the snake made him that way. It’s why he lets you get away with treating him as a substitute. That ain’t fair to him or Iruka.”

Pakkun was right. He shouldn’t be doing that to either man. His options, though, were limited. A man he liked but didn’t love but could stand against enemy nin or a man he loved but would fall. A smack across the back of his head put an end to his pity party.

“Don’t you trust us?” Pakkun was in his face looking very angry. “Do you really think we’d let anyone hurt your mate? Do you really think so little of the man you think he’d be an easy target?”  
“There are too many people who want me dead,” he started.

“Then trust in us, Boss. Trust we won’t let you or him get hurt. You take good care of us. Best anyone ever has. Have a little faith we’ll do the same.” Pakkun paused, watching his words sink in. “And trust the man you love to be tough enough to stand on his own. Anyone who takes on Umino Iruka isn’t going to have an easy time.”

That was a lot to take in. Trusting had never been high on his priority list. In a way, however, Pakkun was right. Sooner or later, he was going to have to believe in someone. They were out here for years. All they had was each other. What if his loner attitude made the students think it was ok not to depend on teammates? They had to learn to trust each other, to know their friends would be there for them. In a world where they would be hunted by everyone, the only way they stood a chance of living was by standing together.

“I’ll try,” he promised. Try very, very hard. 

“Good,” the little dog preened at having won. “Now squeeze my soft paws and let’s hunt!”

Even further away from the sleeping boys, a woman sat at her desk frantically trying to balance assignments. She’d never before knew just how much work Umino had done. With him gone, students were running wild, the mission desk was undermanned, and mission reports were ridiculously messy. How one man ended up being a cornerstone of Konoha was beyond her, but she couldn’t deny the evidence. Which only compounded the guilt she felt for what he was going through now and for the next several years.

Shino’s report described a twin chakra spike in detail. There was only thing Jiraiya could have been doing. While she agreed with the obvious reasons for sealing the young teacher, pity for the two foolish enough to do it filled her. If Umino’s file was accurate, her old friend and his student were going to regret their actions. 

The fact Umino Iruka, teacher, had a file might shock some. When Ibiki handed her an official ABNU investigation on the man, Tsunade had worried for Jiraiya. However, the torturer assured her the file had been complied at his own instigation. Naruto had passed Ibiki’s test without answering a single question; the first to ever do so. How had the beast brat become so formidable? He had to know.

The file on Umino Iruka revealed a strong man who was incredibly protective of his students and determined. A creative prankster responsible for pranking high level nin into turning in neat reports. Witness after witness spoke with admiration for the young man. A few, in whispers, told Ibiki of his mean streak and ability to hold a grudge until he felt avenged. Poor Jiraiya and Kakashi.

The biggest surprise had come from Ibiki. Once Tsunade made it clear all information on the man was vital, her scarred nin revealed a more personal side. 

“We met in one of the Houses,” he told her without emotion. “The man I met in the dark was fierce, aggressive, and topped me while he bottomed. Got several bruises and scrapes in exchange for the best fuck of my life. I had to know who it was so I cheated and used a jutsu to see in the dark.”

Morino Ibiki breaking the rules. Tsunade hid a smile. The man was blushing. This was going to be good.

“I made it a point to find out who he was and when I needed to let off a little steam, I waited for him to visit a House.”

The man was not in love with Umino, however; he’d found someone else in the months since the teacher’s kidnapping. The pair made him extremely happy and drove him mad. While he worried for the taken nin, Ibiki trusted his Hokage when she said Umino wasn’t in danger.

After gathering all the information she could, the woman was convinced it was her kidnappers who were in danger. She didn’t know if she should laugh or mourn for Jiraiya. The old pervert would be forced to grow up now. If they all survived long enough.

Both Orochimaru and Akatsuki had put all operations on hold until they could find Sasuke and Naruto respectively. While taking them had bought Konoha time, there was no promise of success. The men were missing some very important members if they wanted to create a stable environment. A list of names lay on her desk for the moment when Jiraiya figured it out and sent for help.

She’d started training one of those chosen a month ago; Shizune made plenty of scrolls so he could continue learning once they sent him off; not a perfect solution, not a perfect situation either. Originally she wanted to send Genma as another teacher, but Jiraiya might recognize his voice. The nin had been furious at having to call Naruto a “beast.” The beating he took from the Sannin was well deserved in his opinion. So many lives had been touched by Naruto. Just like his mentor. The pair were probably going to be unholy hell on the older men. 

Would they succeed? Was sheer will enough to change the world? Worry kept Tsunade from sleeping much anymore. She was the Hokage damn it! The Council should never have gone behind her back! Those arrogant, dried up, murderous bastards! 

An idea suddenly came to her. Looking through the file, she located the names of Umino Iruka’s closest friends. They would know his pranking style if anyone did. The Hokage might not be able to strike at the Council directly, but nothing said Umino’s friends couldn’t protest. Maybe they could even recreate the “Stuck to the Ceiling” jutsu the Chunin had created. According to the report, it took three Jounin to unstick the woman who’d insulted Naruto. And, well, she was just so short of ninja now a person could be stuck for hours. 

In the meantime, she would try not to worry, fail, and do her best to prepare the village for their return. She had to believe her old friend could do this. It was the children’s only chance. 

In a mansion, on the other side of town, a man was doing his best to get plastered. Hiashi Hyuuga couldn’t stand himself. How could he have done it? How could he have tried to kill his brother’s ONLY child? What kind of monster was he?

The best kind, he thought bitterly. One who never thinks for himself. 

All his father taught him was contempt for the Branch family. They were there to be used, to protect him and his eldest child. All his life, his father repeatedly enforced that idea. Then his brother, who hated and despised him, was willing to die so that he could hang on to what was left of his love for Hiashi and finally be free. Why hadn’t he defied Father and changed then? Why had he made Hizashi’s sacrifice worthless?

Thoroughly tipsy, the man fell back, arms thrown out, and stared at the ceiling. While the murder attempt had been months ago, it had never left his thoughts. The anger he felt at Neji for escaping, the possessiveness, the blind rage at being defied. He had wanted the boy dead. His own nephew.

Fortunately whoever he was with had been strong enough to stop Hiashi. It had been the pain, in fact, which woke him up by knocking him out. Awaking in agony, Hiashi, at first, felt fury at being thwarted. But a simple picture in his room had acted like ice water on the fire of his anger. The photo was of him and his brother, arm in arm, smiling over baby Neji. Hizashi had been so very proud. And now his brother had tried to rip the last piece of him out of the world. Was this pain what Hizashi had suffered? Was this what he had done to Neji? Hiashi had broken down, finally letting out his grief over losing his brother. 

Afterward, he had sat in his room for more than a day; just staring at the picture. Eventually he was called back to his duties, but he was not the same. More and more he began to see the Branch Family through his brother and nephew’s eyes. He started to see the resentment, the anger they felt. More, Hanabi was isolated from them. No one in the Branch wanted their child to play with a Main child. Gods what had he done? What had he allowed to happen?  
All of which lead to this night. Tomorrow the Council wanted more than a dozen children Sealed. He hadn’t Sealed a single person since Neji left. Escaped. Those bastards had ordered him to take those children’s freedom from them. In the last few months, Hiashi had been thinking deeply about what HE wanted in life. Did he want to rule his people with an iron hand? Did he want to be a bully who forced children to become missing nin in order to taste freedom? Was he a monster? 

He did not want to be the first two and, he acknowledged sadly, he was the last. But could he change it? Defying the Council was no small thing. The faces of those to be Sealed came to mind. So young and hopeful; just as Neji had been. Just as his brother had been. 

“I’m not doing it,” he muttered into the silence of the room. 

The declaration shocked him. Not seal the children? Oh how the Council would rage! 

“Who cares,” he continued. “The Hyuuga clan answers only to the Hokage.”

There. He had decided. In morning, he would announce there would be no more Sealings. No more pain. The Hyuuga clan was strong and honorable. Their children were precious, the future, and they would be protected, cherished. They didn’t need to enslave family. And if someone did betray them? He would personally hunt the bastard down. 

Wow, he felt much better. He couldn’t remove the Seal from everyone, but he could ensure all future generations fought because they were honorable, not because they had no choice. 

“Come back soon, Neji,” he muttered on the edge of sleep. “I want you to see what you and your father have created. I want to tell you how proud I am of you.” 

Snores were all that was heard in the room after the last word.


	8. Thoughts and Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months have passed since Jiraiya sent for help. So where is it? Will it arrive in time? Kakashi is trying not to lose it. Then, someone finds them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Summer makes the pain a whole lot worse. Working on the next part but a bit stuck on who Tsunade sends. Need one more nin.

Author: Phoenix  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto. I am poor. No money made for this; it is strictly for entertainment.  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: None this part, but hinting does occur and we are almost there  
Rating: Adults only for all my stuff  
Warnings: AU!, Dark stuff is happening, some slight violence, plotting, suffering, yaoi, and I wrote it. Can’t deal? Don’t read.

 

Jiraiya was getting more and more…concerned. Not worried. Worried would imply he didn’t trust Tsunade to follow through. She’d send the nin they needed. Of course. It was just taking a bit longer than expected. It had been three months since the request had reached her. Should have reached her. 

However, no new allies had arrived. Nor did any news make it to them. Several enemies had skirted the forest, but none entered. It could mean Orochimaru and the Akatsuki had stepped up efforts; it could have been a complete coincidence. Either way, no news was making the older nin concerned. Not worried.

The boys were progressing at startling speeds. After only eight months, Kakashi had taught Sasuke his special technique while Naruto had almost mastered his father’s. Shino was learning how best to use his bugs with his new limits. Neji, well the boy could kill anything that got close to him. Which made him perfect for working with Shino. One to watch the other’s back while a long distance attack was carried out. And Shikamaru to direct them all.

If only Naruto and Sasuke would work out their power dynamic. The pair still got into constant arguments and fights. The pervert smiled. He was almost certain that in a few years, their arguments would end in make out sessions. Right now, though, neither was mature enough to understand what was going on between them. If only he and Orochimaru had realized what they felt for each other sooner; perhaps things could have gone differently. This time, he would make sure the young pair got a chance. 

Then there was Iruka. Hell, Heaven, and all between. He cooked perfectly, cared for the boys like a relative, never make the mistake of calling him a mother, ever, and was capable of making Jiraiya and Kakashi’s lives hell. Since the day Gaara had “visited,” prank after prank had surprised and challenged the older nin. The Sage’s hair turned pink; Kakashi stuck to the ceiling; a stink bomb in both men’s rooms. The list went on. The sheer creativity proved Iruka would be formidable when given time to prepare; in fact, Jiraiya doubted he’d ever seen anyone better with traps. Including the children gave the boys a chance to learn important techniques and have fun. However, while the proud, old pervert took the whole thing in stride and considered it punishment for the seal, the Copy Nin was seeing it as a challenge to his authority and it was making the younger nin more and more attractive to him.

Kakashi was in serious need of an outlet. He’d been on edge when Jiraiya sent for help. In the intervening months, things had gotten much worse. The frozen storage room was absolutely full and the Copy Nin had been forced to stalk prey with no kill. It was good practice and did help sharpen his stalking skills; however, it didn’t give him the release of tension a kill could. Something was going to give and soon. The old ninja just hoped there wouldn’t be any serious fallouts from the explosion.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was miles away, staring at nothing. His mind was in overdrive, trying to analyze all his choices and where each would lead. The old man had been right: the seal was a terrible temptation. Or perhaps it was Umino Iruka who was the terrible temptation. 

The man was strong, clever, and just too damn sexy for his own good. At first look most nin would dismiss the man; never climbing higher than Chuunin, teaching, no bloodline or special techniques of note. Of course, ninja should know better than to just look at the surface. Such foolishness had kept them all from noticing the special the young teacher. Which was a good thing for Kakashi. Iruka didn’t have a lover. Or did he?

What did they really know about their captive? There were too many questions; he couldn’t make a choice with the information he had. With a sigh, Kakashi stood up.  
There was no way he could make a move on Iruka. There was no way he couldn’t. It would be a good idea if he spent a week or so wandering the forest setting traps. Maybe some time alone would cool his desire. If it didn’t, Kakashi was seriously afraid of what might happen. 

Back in Konoha all sorts of entertainments were available to the high ranked nin. Those who took high-ranked, deadly missions on a regular basis were not allowed to build up such a level of frustration or tension; it led to mistakes and often deaths. Truthfully, the Copy-nin hadn’t expected to be attracted to Iruka. The younger man had just been another nin in the village. Yet out here, Kakashi had discovered what they all had missed. Tsunade had miscalculated this part of her plan; or rather they had miscalculated in taking the teacher. Seemed like a good idea at the time. 

Further thought was cut off as he sensed an approaching chakra signatures heading straight for the camp. Someone had found them! How? They were still too far away to know who it was, but he could bet it was at least one Elite from either Orochimaru or Akatsuki. Not bothering to wonder any longer, Kakashi took off toward their home with speed that would have made his father proud.

Jiraiya felt the chakra at the same time and reacted just as quickly. They’d been found and from the feel of it, at least two S ranked ninja and three, probably support nin, were heading right at them. He didn’t recognize the signatures, but he didn’t spend a lot of time fighting other nin. 

“Iruka, get the boys inside.” His tone of voice left no room for question as he began a series of complex hand signs. Curses filled the air around him; the boys weren't ready yet!

Within moments all the boys were safely out of sight, armed, and Iruka was locking down the windows and doors. Once done, he armed himself and began setting traps over every entrance; they might not kill a really strong nin, but they should slow him or her down long enough for Iruka to do something hopefully permanent. 

“Dampen your signatures,” he ordered the boys and was instantly obeyed; one of the first skills they had learned was to become invisible in this place. 

If they hid their chakra, maybe whoever it was would think Jiraiya was out here by himself. It wasn’t much of a hope, but considering who was chasing his boys, any hope was worth trying. He debated joining the old pervert and decided against it. If it came to a fighting, open spaces were not his friend when dealing with an overwhelming foe; Gaara had taught him that. Inside, however, his traps could be deadly. They would slow the enemy down long enough for them to be dealt with. He hoped. The young man realized his thoughts were circling and took a calming breath. 

Suddenly the chakra signatures vanished. Inside their home, Iruka tensed and placed himself in front of the boys; who in turned did their best to flank him; no one was going to hurt their Iruka-sensei. The scarred man was about to object when they all heard multiple thuds outside. Whoever the ninjas were, they had arrived.


	9. Everything Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new arrivals are identified. But one special arrival will change everything for the small group.

Warnings: Played around with a few things. Yamato is now named Tenzo. You’ll see why when you read it. Angst ahead. Poorly written yaoi. So very sorry. KakashiXTenzo. Bondage. Kinky use of wood. Quite possibly physically impossible stuff. Never been pinned to a tree and tied there by wood before.  
Disclaimer in first part. 

 

Jiraiya stood staring at the two men and three teenagers before him. The men looked somewhat familiar. He was almost certain that the scarred man was in fact Konoha’s main interrogator. For that man to be sent, things back home must be growing very serious. The second man, however, had to be the one sent to help with Kakashi’s stress. He looked a bit like Iruka-sensei in a general sense; however, he stank of the Snake. The three children were completely unknown to him. This wasn’t surprising considering how little time he spent in his home village. There was too much pain and bad memories.

One of them was a heavyset young man with spiky hair and rosy cheeks. His chakra levels were huge and Jiraiya was certain his clan was from the powerhouse class. The second man was very pale, wore a cut-off shirt and had a remote, almost ancient expression on his face; the Sage couldn’t guess his reserves, but something about the young man made Jiraiya uncomfortable in his presence. Lastly was a skinny young man with dark, bowl cut hair. Before anyone could even think of asking questions, this young man stepped forward, struck a nice guy-pose, complete with a thumbs up and sparkling teeth; he announced himself as Lee. 

“I have come in the springtime of my youth to aid my allies in their time of dire need.” He seemed far too happy about everything. Was he even aware of what kind of mission this was?

“Lee, you’re going to have to get that under control,” the scarred man announced tiredly. “This is an undercover mission. You’re not supposed to announce where we are for everyone within 20 miles.”

The young man known as Lee looked ashamed while the overweight young man looked chagrined, and the pale young man just looked bored. If this was the group Tsunade had sent, Jiraiya wasn’t sure what she was thinking. In fact, if Ibiki was in charge, something pretty awful was happening in Konoha. The man’s specialty was torture not raising children; it was as if she was trying to get children with bloodline gifts out of the village. That couldn’t mean anything but serious problems were arising and someone probably was making their move. But who? Jiraiya’s worries were compounded as Kakashi arrived behind a small group.

His eyes roamed over everyone, noticed how the camp was closed up and finally settled on the second adult. Jiraiya knew he was right about Kakashi and this man when their eyes met. There was nothing curious, unsure, or hesitant in Kakashi’s glare. He knew the man, very well.  
“You. Here. Now,” Kakashi growled, pointing to a place just in front of him. 

The man didn’t even hesitate, walking right over to Kakashi with the air of one who knew his fate and was not afraid. The nin was calm, assured; as if this happened to him daily. It rankled Jiraiya to see a nin so used to what was coming, so passive. 

“Now wait just a moment, Kakashi,” Jiraiya demanded. “I don’t even know who the hell these people are and you are going to take one and march off into the forest,” he trailed off at the look his former student gave him. The Copy-nin was at his breaking point.

“The guy with the scars is Ibiki. He tortures people.” Kakashi pointed. “The kids are Choji, Lee, and some kid I’ve never seen before. Now if you don’t mind I have some business with Yamato.”

With that both men disappeared into the forest leaving Ibiki looking a bit embarrassed.

“I’ve never played pimp before,” he hissed under his breath.

Jiraiya wanted to assure him that wasn’t what he had just done but he wasn’t that sure himself. Kakashi was a man used to dealing with death, destruction, and murder and because of that he was very high strung. Usually there were many ways for him to work off the stress but not out here, not without breaking his vow or dishonoring himself in his own eyes. 

Given his father’s history with the village, Kakashi’s mental state was never as stable as it should have been; adding to that was the type of missions Kakashi had begun taking at a very young age, trying to remove the “stain” his father had placed on the name Hatake. It wasn’t the kid’s fault. Jiraiya had never blamed him. Although his hatred for the Council grew deeper by the day as he’d trained the white-haired kid. He just hoped the new arrivals didn’t cause more harm than good.  
Ibiki stepped forward holding out his credentials and the three teens stood behind him. No one seemed all that sure of what their welcome would be after Kakashi’s actions. However, the door to the main cabin burst open and Iruka stormed out, fury written all over his face and in every line of his body. It was obvious he had seen the whole mess and was less than pleased. Jiraiya was expecting him to explode. Instead, the young teacher walked up to Ibiki, snatched the introduction papers from his hand, turned to the Sanin and complained.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, but these children are obviously very tired, are probably hungry, and do not need to be kept waiting out here. At the very least, we should get them inside you old pervert. I’ve gotten dinner started.”

With that the young man stormed off to the house motioning for the newcomers to join him. Both older man could only stare after him amazed and amused at how a low level Nin had simply taken over from those in charge. But then that was Iruka for you. He was a force of nature even on a good day, especially where children were concerned.

Shrugging the older men did the only thing they could: they followed Iruka. Inside, instead of a scene of battle prep they found the boys setting up for dinner. Ibiki paused, a bit stunned; these were the most wanted ninjas in all the world and they were setting the table; it was a scene of such normality and he couldn’t wrap his mind around it; he’d seen amazing things as Konoha’s torturer, but this was right up there with the weirdest. 

Jiraiya brushed past him and acting as if all was normal. Which only added to Ibiki’s confusion. Certainly they had been out there for many months but the last time he’d seen Sasuke and Naruto the two had been at each other’s throats. Naruto was forced to fight almost to the death and had been dangerously exhausted in forcing Sasuke to return. Now they were quietly placing plates and silverware on the table and quietly, COOPERATIVELY listening to Iruka’s instructions. It only added to his admiration of the young teacher. Perhaps if Kakashi wasn’t going to make a move? It was a thought he would re-examine later.

“Take your seats gentlemen,” Iruka instructed. “Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. Make sure your hands are clean before sitting down. I have high standards for my table.”

Ibiki decided to go along with the instruction after one look into Iruka’s eyes; they were not looking at anyone in the room, instead he was staring out the window in the direction Kakashi and Yamato had gone. There was disappointment and a great deal of anger.

As for Kakashi and Yamato, the silver haired man led his younger partner deep into the woods. He did not want any witnesses for this, not within sight or hearing range. He knew full well why Tsunade had sent Yamato. Even Yamato knew what he’d been sent for. When the brown haired wood user had been called into Tsunade’s office he had not been shocked at her request. He’d been expecting it for several months. The young man knew of Kakashi’s obsession with the teacher but had always hoped that someday Kakashi could learn to value Yamato for himself. He was fast becoming convinced that was never going to happen. 

Finally, Kakashi stopped under large tree. He turned to face Yamato and ran his eyes hungrily over the young man’s body; he wanted nothing more than to rip off his friend’s clothes and sate himself. However, there were things that needed to be said first. Tsunade had done what she thought best for the village and its future. Knowing her though, she probably hadn’t told Yamato everything, leaving it for Kakashi to explain, if he had the self-control. The good of the village was a phrase the Copy-nin was fast coming to despise.

“I want you,” he told Yamato, “but that’s not why you’re here.”

“Really?” The man really had mastered the one eyebrow lift. “Seems like you have it in mind.”

Kakashi moved forward, pressing his friend against a tree and leaned in, inhaling deeply along the younger man’s neck. He smelled perfect, like always. This wasn’t fair to him, though, and Kakashi had to explain.

“You have no idea. Umino is driving me mad. He’s challenging me at every turn.” He laughed darkly. “I thought he was weak. Easy prey for my enemies. Gods, they could never handle him.”

He pinned Yamato with his body; the nin could escape if he wanted, but remained passive, waiting to see what his former leader wanted, needed. Yet, all the silver-haired man did was rest his head on Yamato’s shoulder. 

“I want to claim him as my own, but you know me. I can’t do relationships. I’ve never understood anything about them. How they work. What’s needed to make them work. Such a genius I can’t figure out how to be with him. I’ve wracked my brain and can’t see how to approach him after what I’ve done.”

“Sounds like you’ve screwed something up, Sempai.”

“I sealed him. A forbidden jutsu. We had to make sure he couldn’t run. Jiraiya and I thought he’d be easy to control that way.” Another dark laugh was muffled against Yamato. “He’s not so easy to control.”

“Unlike me,” there was a certain bitterness in Yamato’s tone; an old wound.

“I love Iruka-sensei.”

Both men were absolutely still. Coming from someone like Hatake Kakashi, that statement was a rather large shock. Neither man had ever thought of finding real love. Their early lives had messed them up too horribly for either to dream of a happy ending. Who could care about such emotionally twisted people? Was there anyone, anywhere, who could handle the nightmares? The nights of waking up so confused and terrified they put a kunai to the neck of anyone near them? Could the school teacher really accept all that and worse?

“Does he feel the same?” 

“I think he hates me.” 

Yamato doubted it. He’d seen the people Umino Iruka hated. They tended to stand out in a crowd. No, Kakashi was not hated. His hair was still white, no itching curses, and the chakra the passive nin felt as they left the camp was not one of hate; it was one of jealousy. 

Suddenly, Yamato was giggling, a scare sound really.

“What is so funny?” Kakashi pulled back a bit, glaring at his young friend.

“Only you, Kakashi, sempai. Only you.”

“Only me what? I…” He was cut off my Yamato’s lips. 

“Let’s get you calmed down a bit and then see what the dear Sensei really thinks.”

“You’re really here to help seal the nine-tails. It’s been acting up the more powerful Naruto becomes.” 

The confession did nothing to slow the kisses. Yamato slowly raised his hands over his head, placing the backs flat against the wood, and with a little concentration, grew wooden shackles to pin them. The sight made Kakashi’s eyes dilate; he always liked being in control and his hands pushed the wood nin’s hips hard against the tree eliciting a delighted gasp from the trapped man.

“You really are here for Naruto. I don’t want you to think otherwise.”

“You’ve made that clear. Now fuck me Kakashi or I’ll have Ibiki do it.”

That did it; the famous Copy-nin was well known as a jealous lover. The thought of Yamato going to someone else inflamed said possessiveness. Pants were gone in a flash and a sterile oil for weapons’ cleaning was coating Kakashi’s fingers in almost a one breath. However, the older nin paused and gave his partner a speculative look that made the man squirm; those looks never boded well for him. 

“You remember that mission in Mist?” He leaned forward and whispered softly into Yamato’s ear.

Yamato arched and whimpered in response. Of course he remembered it! Kakashi had caught him flirting with a woman. It had been for the mission. Really! But the Copy-nin was having none of it. He’d dragged Yamato out to the woods to “teach him who he belonged to.” Another whimper burst from his throat at the memory and just that memory had him hard and aching. 

Most people blamed his submissive nature on Orochimaru. The Snake had done things to him, physical and mental. There was no way to be sure what parts of him were “him” and which were programed. In reality, Yamato didn’t care. Kakashi made him feel safe and sex with the man was incredible; he wasn’t greedy and patiently drove Yamato insane. The white haired man was the only nin he cared to trust far enough to allow control. Though, Ibiki might be someone to look at after the teacher was claimed. 

“You know what I want, Yamato.”

“Tenzo,” he managed to groan out, trying to buy time. “My name for this mission is Tenzo.”

“Well then, Tenzo,” Kakashi drew the word out slowly, “you know what I want. Do it and your punishment will be much easier.”

Moaning, Tenzo grew thick tendrils of wood to lift his legs and pull them open. Others tore open the front of his shirt. Everything was exposed to view, inspection. It was humiliatingly perfect and he was whining, cock so hard, and barely in control before he’d finished.

“And the cage, Tenzo.” 

The long drawl of his name drew shivers of desire along his skin.

“P-please, Sempai.” Oh Gods, not the cage. He’d never hold out.

“The cage and since you are being such a naughty ninja,” the smile Kakashi offered was anything but comforting, “a sound.”

Tenzo didn’t argue; Kakashi had accepted his surrender and this was the final test. It could stop with a single word, a single sign of resistance. If the sound and cage appeared, Sempai would be in charge and only using “Kumquat,” the safe word, would stop the man. Maybe this sort of thing wasn’t really why he’d been sent, and maybe it really was to help control the Kyubi; right then, however, all that mattered was obeying. It would lead to incredible pleasure and help his friend at the same time. Win/win if there ever was one.

Reaching for what little control he still had, Tenzo focused carefully, forming a cage tightly around his cock and balls, encasing them almost painfully; then a slender sound took shape for Kakashi to lubricate. With a happy smile, the Copy-nin did so quickly, watching closely as it slid in, bringing tremors to his captive.

“You’re always such a cooperative fuck.” Kakashi purred against his neck. “I love how you obey.”

“And will your teacher obey like me?” He risked.

“You really want to walk tomorrow?” Was the growled response.

Kakashi pooled some of the oil in his hand, running fingers through it, then slowly along the exposed flesh between Tenzo’s spread legs. The young man hitched into the sensation making a needy whine; it shifted the sound bringing a heavenly pain and fullness. The urge just go under and obey was building. Only Kakashi had ever been trustworthy enough for a full Drop.

Again and again the Copy-nin caressed around the hole he would have to stretch soon, but not quite yet. First he must punish his partner a bit. So, he continued the languorous torture until his captive was desperately fighting his bonds in an effort to force the fingers inside. There wasn’t much he could do given what held in him place, but Tenzo could be creative, especially when half naked. 

“Sempai,” the younger nin moaned, wriggling as best he could, “please. Please do it.”

“It?” No one but Kakashi could sound so damn innocent while having a man bound, half naked, and writhing under his ministrations. It was like he was asking about the weather. “Why whatever do you mean?”

Great, Kakashi was going to be a brat. Fingers circled him again, then ran along his cock, under it, then flicked the sound. Tenzo arched, straining. Yet, the brat wasn’t going to be so nice as to let him come. Kakashi was going to ignore his pleas until he had driven Tenzo beyond thought.

A finger was in him moments later, pressing forward far too slowly. There was a burn and a stretch that promised much more. Yet, even after a second finger was added, they went nowhere near his sweet spot. Tenzo kept his neck back, continually signally surrender, hoping his partner would just get on with it. Kakashi refused to acknowledge the signal; he had his own ideas about the pace they should take.

Two fingers, pressing in and out, scissoring, and still never touching where they were needed most. Tenzo tried shifting, whining, even pleading, but one look at the cruel humor in dark eyes, and he knew release would be mind-blowing but hard earned. As the fingers continued their slow prep, Kakashi leaned forward and began nibbling along the arched neck; Tenzo had always had a sensitive neck.

“Sempai,” the wood nin whispered, “please.”

“You want me inside you, Tenzo?” Again the long slide of his name. It almost undid him. “You want me to fill you up and make you whine?

In and out. A slight glance over his prostrate, warning the young man.

“Anything, Sempai. Anything. Please.”

That brought a dark chuckle. “Who have you been with, hmm?”

“No one,” he swore desperately. “I can’t trust anyone else but you.” Fervently. “Only you.”

It seemed to be the right answer as Kakashi finally started twisting his fingers against Tenzo’s prostate. Again and again until the man was mindlessly begging and squirming. He had no thought to ease the bonds or disobey; he existed for this moment, this obedience. Even when he was thrumming with need, he never questioned the man standing in front of him.

“You’re so perfect,” Kakashi said reverently. “I wish I could love you like you deserve.”

Then the fingers were gone and with a single push, they were joined. Tenzo howled at the sudden sensation and Kakashi’s kiss swallowed any further sounds. Perfect, so perfect. Kakashi was rough and hard; Tenzo felt every inch sliding inside him. Hitting that spot like nothing else could, not even his own wood skills. Yes, Kakashi had tested that with the same singlemindedness he pursued his missions. Then with a grunt, Kakashi came. It was too sudden for the pinned man to process. 

Tenzo felt the warm rush, but the flesh inside remained hard, hot. He babbled nonsense and questions which were kissed away. It didn’t matter he was told; he would come when it was time and not before. When Kakashi began moving again, all the questions were worthless. 

Time faded. The only thing Tenzo knew was the mouth on his, the wood binding him, the bruises forming as he struggled against the overwhelming sensations, and the hands roaming his overheated, sweat soaked skin, occasionally flicking the sound just to draw gasping pleas forth. He wasn’t a nin of Konoha. He wasn’t a warrior. He was an ache, a need. Burning so desperately. There was nothing but heaven and hell, pain and pleasure, and the devilish saint erasing everything about him. No Yamato. No Tenzo. Only Sempai. 

In the end, it might have been his barrage of “please, Sempai” or the fact that Kakashi came in him twice and couldn’t do more than a third. It could have been the way he finally lay limp, accepting anything, no more strength to even whimper. Whatever it was, Kakashi finally told him was he needed.  
“Remove the cage and sound, Tenzo.” His voice was haggard.

The wood retracted slowly, but still the young man couldn’t find release. Kakashi was hitting his prostate, hands were caressing his cock, and still he needed more. One last thing that only his Sempai could give him. Permission.

“Now.”

Tenzo’s whole body tensed but he came silently, thoroughly exhausted, spent. Vision whited out for a moment as he floated on the pleasure that didn’t seem to end; finally, sinking into unconsciousness as Kakashi helped him down. There was no need to worry with Sempai there. Everything would be taken care of and then he fell into the darkness.

Kakashi carefully lowered his lover and began taking care of the mess he’d transformed the nin into. It was a shame he couldn’t love the younger man; he was perfect in so many ways. Pliable, kinky as hell when needed, and the wood technique! With a sigh, he kissed Tenzo’s gently, cleaned him up and waited for his friend to awaken. The sun had set and Iruka was going to be really pissed.


End file.
